Life is Beautiful
by gargz
Summary: My version of what season 7 should be like. Takes place right after the 6th season finale. Everyone has finally got the dreams that they had always wished for. But change is about to come, but this time the change is for good.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: With the end of season 6 and season 7 starting in a few months, and the loss of two characters (whether their important depends on you). I keep having this dream of what season 7 is going to be, I essentially have the whole entire last season played out in my head. It is something that I would like to see. It's a different spin on the same storyline, with all the same characters with the exception of one new one.

I am a Brucas fan and will always be, so the fact that Peyton and Lucas are gone doesn't hurt me that much. This story will be a general story involving all characters. And the storylines will be true to the way this season ended.

I am going to try and write 22 chapters to represent the whole 7th season. I will say that I do not no if I will complete it, I don't know if all of my ideas will be able to pan out into 22 chapters, but I will try.

Also the 7th season will also be the series end. I believe that the show should end in its 7th season and I will do the same with my story.


	2. S7 E01Just the Beginning

With Brooke gone to LA to tell Julian that she loved him, Nathan making it to the NBA and Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer driving out into the world, life in Tree Hill was about to change. But this time the change that many feared wasn't going to hurt them, but help them.

Change comes in many forms. Whether it's admitting your love for someone or receiving it from someone unexpected. Or finally making it to the place you have always dreamed or realizing that you are completely content with the way your life is. Change was here and it was here to stay.

The summers in Tree Hill are always the hottest. It seems as though the sun shines from the early morning to the late nights. The heat sticks to ever thing you do, every move you make. And for Nathan Scott that's what he loved most about Tree Hill in the summer. When he worked out or played basketball and he could feel the sweat dripping off his body he knew he was really working hard. And today was no different.

Nathan was working harder and running faster than he had ever before. Because a few weeks ago Nathan Scott found out that he had finally made it to the NBA after countless hours of training and through all the blood, sweat and tears, he had finally made it.

Through all the blood, sweat and tears Brooke Davis finally found the man that she loved. She had flown to LA a few days ago and had finally admitted to Julian that she did love him, and he confirmed that he loved her to. That was a few days ago, and those were some of the happiest days for Brooke Davis. But now it was time for her to return to reality and that meant going back home to get Clothes Over Bros up and running again.

So it is 7am and she is standing in the LAX airport kissing the man she loves and telling him that she will see him soon and that she loves him.

Haley James Scott has never been so happy in her life. Her husband finally got his one dream to make it to the NBA, her beautiful boy Jamie is healthy and happy, and as for her she has her music, which is where she finds her self now.

Standing inside Red Bedroom Records. When Peyton left for her road trip with Lucas and their daughter she gave Haley full run of the studio, seeing as she is one of the producers. And Haley is taking full advantage of it. Nathan has had his dream come true, and now it is her turn.


	3. S7 Ep 02 If I Were A Boy

If I Were A Boy- S7 Ep 02

Nathan had been running for 30 minutes straight now, all through the town of Tree Hill while pulling his son Jamie on his scooter. The final stretch was in sight only 10 more feet and Nathan would've made it from his home to the river court.

As Nathan and Jamie made it to the river court Jamie noticed that there was someone already there. "Hey Dad whose that? Asked Jamie about the person playing on the court. Dressed in track paints and a black sweater.

"I don't know bud" Said Nathan. The figure on the court moved from the free throw line to the 3-point line and sunk the basket effortlessly. Next the person moved to the center of the court and made a running lay up.

"Wow he's good," said Jamie. "Yea he's really good, I wonder who he is," said Nathan who was just as curious as Jamie.

Next the figure on the court ran back to the center, dribbled the ball, turned their back to the hoop, faked right, then faked left and made the fade away from the 3 point line look effortless.

After the basket was made the figure on the court ran to the bench and took off the sweater. First it was unzipped and then the hood came undone. And what Nathan and Jamie saw shocked them. The person under the hood wasn't a he, after all but a girl.

"Wow, Dad he's a girl!" said Jamie with surprise. "Yea buddy she is definitely a girl" said Nathan with a small chuckle. "Come on lets see who she is".

Nathan and Jamie both walked up to the girl now taking a drink from her water bottle. She had dark shoulder length brown hair and was an average height. "Hi there" said Nathan. His voice had scared her and she quickly turned to see where the voice had come from.

"Umm hi" said the mystery girl. "I'm Nathan and this is my son Jamie, we just wanted to come introduce ourselves," said Nathan in a polite manner.

"Uh yeah I know who you are, Scott right? " Nathan nodded. "Um sorry for taking your court, its just there's no other good places to play around here. I can leave if you'd like?" said the still nameless girl.

"No, really its no problem we just thought we'd come say hello. I've never seen you before and have defiantly never seen a girl play like that before," said Nathan.

"Yeah well I guess I have you to thank for that," She said with a chuckle. "I'm Casey, Casey Evans, its nice to meet both of you".

"Its nice to meet you. You said you knew who I was, but I've never seen you around town before" said Nathan.

"Yeah you wouldn't have. I moved here in the 9th grade, you were already gone off to college. But the moment I got here you and your brother are all this town talks about, I've been following your career ever since. You guys are actually the reason I started playing basketball and the reason why Tree Hill High has their first girls basketball team," said Casey.

"Oh wow I didn't know. That's really great" Said Nathan.

"Thanks. So I heard that you finally got called up to the NBA congratulations, that must be amazing for you and your family" Said Casey.

"Yeah my Daddy is going to be the best player in the NBA, he's my hero" Said Jamie who was clearly really excited for his father.

Both Nathan and Casey both laughed out loud at Jamie's enthusiasm.

"So who is the coach for your team" Asked Nathan

"Mrs. Butler, she's a math teacher" Said Casey and off Nathan's look she knew what he was thinking. "Trust me I know, we have a math teacher coaching us, but there was know one else willing to do it. I had to fight the board for them to even let us have a girl's team; everyone deserves a chance you know? So we're giving Mrs. Butler one as well" Laughed Casey as she finished.

Nathan and Jamie just smiled and shook their heads. Jamie was the first to speak, "So are you girls any good?

Casey just laughed, "Truthfully we kind of really suck, we haven't won a game yet, but not without lack of trying. We have good players; they're just not in the right positions, but we are a work in progress.

Nathan just nodded his head, he agreed with Casey and he also knew what it were like to be the star player but not having the team or coach to back you up. It was then that Nathan had a great idea.

"Hey Casey I might be able to help you out with your problem" Said Nathan. "How so? Asked Casey curious as to how he could help.

"Well my brother Lucas and his best friend were coaching the varsity boys basketball team, but now that there season is done there is a coach looking for a job" Said Nathan.

"That's right, so you think your brother would coach us? Asked Casey.

"No, not Lucas, Skills. He was the assistant coach and an amazing player. How about I talk to him for you and see if he'd be willing. Would you be cool with that? Said Nathan.

"Are you kidding? I would absolutely love that. For a lot of these girls, this is their chance to get scholarships to better schools. And with the school starting in a week and the season starting closely after we can get all the help we can, thank you" Said Casey.

"It's not a problem. I know what it's like to have to fight for your dreams" Said Nathan, he already liked Casey, he understood her drive for the game, and the want to make sure her team was great.

Casey smiled at Nathan and Jamie then looked down at her watch to see that it was already 6 o'clock, she needed to be home in time for dinner, and she didn't want to think about what would happen if she didn't make it.

"Hey so thanks a lot for helping me out, but I've got to go or I am going to be late. It was really nice meeting both of you guys, and thanks again Mr. Scott" Said Casey who was clearly in a hurry.

"It's not a problem. Good luck with your game" Yelled Nathan as Casey was already running off the court.

"I like her Daddy, she's really good at basketball" Said Jamie.

"Yeah she really is Jimmy-Jam. Lets get home and see Mamma, and you can help me pack" Said Nathan as he rubbed Jamie's head.

As they were making their way off of the court and back home, Nathan couldn't help but look back, he couldn't get the feeling that there was more to Casey Evans than meets the eyes.

* * *

Casey made it to her house in less than fifteen minutes and when she walked into her house, she saw her father sitting in his favorite chair nursing his beer.

She made it quickly into the house, "You're late" her father said without looking up from the TV.

"Sorry Dad I got caught up at school, it won't happen again" Casey said back.

"It better not" Her father said back. Casey just shook her head and walked into her room.

* * *

There was definitely truth to the mystery of Casey Evans and the residences of Tree Hill were just about to find it out, but not without a fight.


	4. S7 Ep 03 We the Dreamer

We The Dreamers S7 Ep 3

Brooke Davis was sure of two things, she was happy and in love and there was no way anything was going to ruin that for her. She was finally back home in Tree Hill after flying out to LA to tell Julian how she felt about him.

The last time she was in love she was 18 years old and just had her heart broken again, and she was going to make sure that it wasn't going to happen again.

Brooke Davis was finally happy with the life she had. Her best friend just got married and had a beautiful daughter; she was god- mother to the most amazing little boy who came from two of the most important people in her life. The only down side was how much she was missing her foster child Sam. They had finally started to get to a great place in their relationship when Sam had found her real mother and left with her.

Brooke was happy for her, she just wished she were able to see her and talk to her more. If there was one thing that Sam taught her, was to stop being afraid of opening your heart. So that was what she was going to do.

She had been working on new sketches all year and was finally able to get her store up and running again, with the help of her mother. She was defiantly excited because Clothes over Bro's was officially open for business again. The only thing left was to let the people know.

* * *

It had been a week since Brooke got back from LA and Clothes over Bro's was officially open to the public. The store was doing really well all over LA and New York but not so good in Tree Hill. She was afraid that this was going to happen, after being closed for so long, people would just assume it was going to stay that way.

* * *

Casey Evans had been going to Tree Hill High for the last 4 years, and in those 4 years she had managed to make, no friends. It wasn't for lack of trying, it was just that she was very concentrated on Basketball and her work, plus she had a job that she had to be at everyday so she could afford some essentials that she needed.

Casey was an academic student; she took pride in her work and ability to stay at the top of her class even with everything going on. She was however completely out spoken, literally, she didn't say a lot and only talked when she was talked too. She was at the top of her grade because she did all the assignments and all of the reading so she could stay that way.

Besides basketball Casey loved English, she loved reading and she loved writing. And she knew that if basketball didn't work out her fall back would be to become an English Major.

Today was the first day of senior year. The year you decide what you want to do with the rest of your life. And like every other year, today was no different for Casey. She still took the bus because she couldn't afford a car and she sat at the same table, reading a book alone.

The first bell rang warning the students to make it to their first period. Casey first period was English and she couldn't wait.

Casey walked into the already pretty full class and found a seat at the back near the window. The final bell rang and the rest of the students entered and sat as well as the teacher.

"Alright class welcome to Grade 12 English I will be your teacher for the year and you guys can call my Mrs. Scott".

Casey's head shot up off the desk when she heard the teacher say her name. She knew who Mrs. Scott was, Haley, was her name. In fact she had just met her husband and son a week ago.

She was glad, she knew that Mrs. Scott was the best English teacher at Tree Hill High.

"Alright class on your desk is this years syllabus with all of the readings and assignments, as well as the first book you are going to be reading". Said Mrs. Scott

Casey looked down and saw _Dear John By Nicholas Sparks. _Casey gave a little chuckle when she saw the book. She figured that Mrs. Scott would start off with a romance novel. Every since Casey moved here she knew about the whole Scott family and their history. It also didn't hurt that Lucas Scott wrote a book about his life. _An Unkindness of Ravens_ was a book that everyone had read, including her, and she had to admit the book was beautiful and tragic at the same time and was without a doubt one of her favorites.

"I decided to start of the year with a book that a lot of you would know about as well as a book that could just get you guys ready for the harder and longer stuff about to come". Mrs. Scott just finished speaking when the bell rang telling all of the students that second period was about to start.

"Okay guy by Monday I want half of that book read" Mrs. Scott yelled over all of the commission.

* * *

Going through the motions of school became simple for Casey after four years, and before she knew it school was done for the day. Basketball practice didn't star until next week so she was free to make it to her job.

Because Casey was finally 18 she was able to find a better job than working in a fast food restaurant. Now she was working at Thud magazine in town. One of her personal favorites, because it show cased great work from young artists as well as great music.

It was not easy getting a job at Thud but she worked hard to get it. She was a junior journalist and photographer, so anytime there were little local things happening she would sometimes get the chance to write about them or take pictures.

When Casey entered Thud it was a frenzy of papers flying and people yelling. In about 4 months there is going to be a big musical show case featuring all great bands like Fall Out Boy, Jack's Mannequin and Keane. And every week more and more bands want to be part of it.

Before Casey even had a chance to set her stuff down and find what she needed to do Joe one of the higher paid and less liked guys walked up to her while on a phone.

"Look lady I understand but Thud magazine is about music and young artists, not fashion designers. Look I don't care who your daughter is or how old she is, this is not that kind of magazine" Joe yelled back, then there was a pause, "Okay how much, yes that's fine, okay I will send someone over right away. Yes you too Miss. Davis" Joe finished the phone call by letting out a big sigh.

"Good kid you're here. This is what I need you to do, go across the street and interview this girl she has a store called" Joe paused as he looked down at his note pad to see if he wrote the name down, "right here it is, Clothes over Bro's. I need you to go there interview this young girl get her story, you have about 2-3 weeks before it is featured" Joe finished.

"What ever you say Joe" Casey said. Sometimes she really hated Joe. He always gave her the crappy stories to cover. The only upside to this was that she was going to be featured in Thud with her first big story, because if she heard correctly Joe was talking to Victoria Davis, Brooke Davis' mother, and she was willing to give a lot of money for the feature. And there was no way she was going to mess this up. This would be her chance to get her name out there and also make a little more money than minimum wage.

"Good, and don't mess this up for me kid, there is good money here" Joe said with an arrogant smirk on his face. Casey just plastered a fake smile on her face and made her way out.

* * *

Brooke was on her way back to the store after spending 3 hours inside the fabric store, looking for the best material so she could get a good start on her new designs. Of course being that she is Brooke Davis instead of buying just the 2 rolls of material she needed she came back with 6 and was trying to carry them all in at once.

Brooke was making her way to the door when she heard her name being called, "Brooke Davis, excuse me Brooke Davis?" as Brooke turned around to answer the person calling her she also proceeding to knock all 6 rolls of material into the persons face effectively knocking them down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Casey was walking out of Thud she saw Brooke getting out of her car, she also saw her struggling with the many rolls of material. She ran across the street calling out to Brooke to see if she needed help, instead she got nailed in the face by the material, and a very pissed off looking fashion designer.

"Owe jeez, that's going to leave a mark" Said Casey as she lay on the ground.

"What the heck were you thinking calling…" Brooke Davis was just about to yell at the person who had knocked her off balance, but stopped mid sentence when she saw the person she hit. Brooke looked down and saw a normal looking teenage girl wearing faded and ripped jeans with black Chuck Taylor's on with shoulder length brown hair. But that wasn't what made Brooke Davis stop mid yell, it was the familiarity of the person before her.

"I'm sorry you just startled me when you called me. Here let me help you up" Brooke said as she helped Casey up.

"It's okay I'm fine, and its totally my bad. I'm Casey Evans" Casey said as she put her hand out for Brooke to shake.

"Hi Casey, nice to meet you. Please come inside it's the least I can do" Brooke said sympathetically.

"Thank You. Here let me help you grab these. We don't want anymore people almost losing an eye." Casey said jokingly as she and Brooke picked up the rolls of material and walked into the store.

"So Casey, can I ask why you were calling my name?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, sorry there is a reason. I work for Thud magazine across the street. I'm a junior journalist, I'm here to do a piece on you for the magazine" Casey finished. She looked at Brooke who looked a little confused.

"I'm sorry but was I supposed to know about this interview, because I don't" Brooke asked.

"Um I would assume so. We just got the call from Victoria today, I thought it was to confirm, but by the look on your face when I mentioned Victoria I would assume you did not know. It's not a problem, I can just tell my boss you said no" Casey said. She knew if she went to Joe with this information he would have no problem making her pay for it.

"No it's not a problem its just this is what my mother does. We just got back on good terms and she's already pushing again. It's fine". Brooke said even though she was visibly upset.

"Well for what its worth, Victoria must have known that one of the next issue we are producing is about new up and coming young artists. I guess she just wanted you to be part of it. It seems nice to me" Casey said back to Brooke.

"Yeah I guess but you don't know my mother. I love her I do but she can be so controlling and conniving. And we just got back on good terms so yeah, it's a touchy subject." Brooke said back with a sad smile.

Casey just nodded her head, "I get it, trust me I do. For once in your life you just wish your parents could see the good that you do and acknowledge it, you know be proud. Instead of seeing the bad," Casey laughed a little, "I get it trust me. So about the article?"

Brooke just stood quiet for a moment, there was something about this girl that she couldn't pin point, she wasn't sure what it was, it wasn't bad, but it was something familiar.

"Yes the article. I think we should do it. But do you think you can come back next week?" Brooke said.

"Yeah for sure that's perfect. Thank you again". Casey said. As she was making her way out of the store she noticed a sign hanging on the wall _Somebody told me that this is the place where everything's better and everything's safe_.

Casey paused and turned back to Brooke and asked her," Hey Brooke did you ever find that better and safe place?"

Brooke paused before she answered and with a small smile said, "Yeah I think I have"

"You're lucky. I am still looking for mine" Casey said back sadly. She gave one last look at Brooke nodded her head and walked out the door.

It was right in that moment Brooke Davis understood what was so familiar about Casey. It was in her eyes, there was pain and loneliness. And there was only one other person in the world that Brooke Davis knew that had eyes like that, and that was Peyton Sawyer.

Brooke right away erased the idea that Casey could some how be related to Peyton. She didn't look anything like Peyton; she just understood the same pain. One thing was certain Brooke was interested in getting to know Casey better.

* * *

It was Monday morning the second week of classes were starting and everything was falling into place like the way it was supposed to.

Casey had a busy week coming up. She started basketball practice today after school as well as getting to do her interview with Brooke Davis for Thud. But first she had English class to get to.

"Alright class, so today we are talking about Dear John. I hope everyone has read half the book if not all" Haley asked her class, hoping that this year could start out on a good note.

"Okay so today were are going to discuss the relationship between John and Savannah. We know that they come from two different parts of town and different families. What else do we know?" Haley asked her class. The class remained quiet, then one student answered.

"Well we know that because they come from different lives that their relationship is ultimately doomed, and we also know that for these two characters love is supposed to conquer all" Sally answered. Casey just shook her head; Sally was a suck up and probably just read this online. This book and their relationship was about so much more.

"Uh Casey Evans I see you shacking your head, do you have something to add" Haley read her name off the attendance once she noticed the way Casey had reacted to Sally's answer.

Haley had finally got her job back and decided to teach the older grades so that they could maybe relate what they read to their lives now. But one thing she didn't like was when other students didn't appreciate the thought process of others.

"So Casey do you have anything to add" Haley asked again.

Casey just sat quietly for a moment, then she spoke, " Everyone knows that this relationship is ultimately doomed. We've read about this every year, we read it in Shakespeare all the time. But that isn't the point of the book" Casey stated. And off Haley's look she continued. "Look George Bernard Shaw said that there are two tragedies in life, one is to lose your hearts desire and the other is to gain it. These two are doomed from the start, but that's not the surprise, the surprise is seeing if they can overcome it and conquer the odds. We know that they are going to fall in love and get what they want, its when they lose it can they still be the people they are meant to be?" Casey finished and continued to look out the window.

Haley stood in front of the class in awe. Never in years had she been teaching had anyone ever understood lose. And being able t to explain it in a way that wasn't so cliché, because if anyone knew working at love it was Haley.

It wasn't enough that Casey proved she knew what she was talking about, but it was the fact that she was able to relate this work to someone else. The last time she had heard that quote from Shaw she was still in High School and was touring and Lucas had brought her essay that stated what it meant to lose something.

For once in her life Haley was wrong. Casey was smart and most importantly, she understood lose. She didn't no if it was because Casey shocked her or the hot weather but Haley was feeling dizzy and needed to sit down.

"Alright great answers both of you guys. So how about now we just finish reading quietly until the end of the period" Haley said before she made it to her seat.

Once Haley was sitting she looked down at her attendance sheet and saw Casey's name and gave a small smile, she saw real promise in her and couldn't wait to continue to learn and teach her.


	5. S7 EP 04 Bottom of the Ocean

Bottom of the Ocean- S7 EP 04

"Yeah I've been good. Yeah I help Momma with stuff. Okay, I love you to Daddy. But when are you coming home Momma and me both miss you" Jamie said. Nathan had been calling every day at the same time for the last 3 weeks that he had been away. And everyday that he called Jamie always asked him when he would be coming home. The good news was that in another week Nathan would be back because it was the NBA off -season.

"Hey I'm home. Jamie where are?" yelled Haley as she walked into the house.

"In the kitchen Momma I'm talking to Daddy, he said he's going to be home in one more week" Jamie said excitedly.

"Is that right. Well do you think I can talk to your Daddy now?" Haley asked sweetly. Jamie said yes, told his dad he loved him and that he couldn't wait to see him in 7 days, then passed the phone onto his mom.

"Hey babe. I miss you how are you?" Haley asked Nathan. Missing Nathan was an understatement, the last time they were apart for this long was when she was on tour.

"I'm good I miss you and Jamie so much." Nathan said back. "So how is school going do you like your students?"

"School is going great. My Grade 12 English class is going really well. I have the class reading Dear John and there is this one student who said the most amazing thing in class the other day.

"Ohh yeah so is this student your new favorite now?" Nathan asked teasingly.

Haley just laughed, "You know I don't pick favorites. But I have to say she really understood the deeper meaning of the book, really understood the characters".

"That's good. She seems like a great student," Nathan said back.

"Yeah I think so. I've never seen her around Tree Hill before and as for school she's only been here since the 9th grade" Haley said absently back.

"Hey babe what did you say her name was" Nathan asked, something seemed familiar in Haley's story.

"That's because I didn't" Haley chuckled, "Her name is Casey Evans".

"Babe that's the same girl I told you about. The one that Jamie and I met at the River court before I left. Remember I told you how good she was and that she was part of the first girls basketball team at Tree Hill?" Nathan said back, he couldn't believe the small world that Tree Hill was.

"Oh yeah that's right. I can't believe I didn't piece it together. I have to say if this girl is as good at English as she is at basketball, she is going to have quiet the career ahead of her," Haley said back.

As Nathan answered her back, she had zoned out she was feeling dizzy again, she decided it was defiantly from the heat. Tree Hill was still really warm right before the fall.

"Hales you still there?" Nathan asked when she wasn't answering him back.

"What, oh sorry Nate I zoned out a little. I keep getting these hot flashes. I'm fine, sorry you were saying" Haley continued.

"Are you sure you're okay. Maybe you should go see a doctor" Nathan said back.

After going back and forth Haley decided that she would go see a doctor so that Nathan wouldn't have to worry. After talking for a few more minutes they said goodbye.

* * *

After the first couple of practice Casey could already see the difference that their new coach Skills was making. Nathan was right Skills was a great coach and a tough one to.

The first practice he made the whole team run suicides for 30 minutes until we were all able to do it in less than 2 minutes. Than he had us all go to the free throw line and make 5 baskets in a row and if we missed we had to run five times around the gym.

By the third day of practice Skills felt we were in good shape to start practicing the actual game.

* * *

It was Wednesday and Casey was already late for her interview with Brooke Davis. Skills had run practice a little later than usual, so Casey had to rush to make it in time,

Brooke was setting up her mannequin with a new design when Casey came rushing into the store, out of breath and red from running.

"Sorry…sorry I'm late, practice went late and than I had to shower and than run here. I'm sorry" Casey said trying to catch her breath.

Brooke just chuckled a little and went and got water out of the fridge for Casey. "It's okay I was just working on a new design so I wasn't paying attention to the clock either".

"Okay so are you ready to start?" Casey asked.

"Yeah lets get started then," Brooke said while still pinning the dress.

"You don't have to stop working I can just ask you the questions, that way you can still get some work done" Casey suggested. Off of Brooke's nod she asked her first question.

"So how did you come up with Clothes over Bro's?" Casey asked, tape recorder ready and set.

"I was in my senior year and dealing with a boy and to keep my mind off of him I started to work on my designs" Brooke said, before Casey could get a new question in Brooke continued, "The irony isn't lost on me. A girl with a broken heart making clothes to take her mind off of the boy".

Casey just nodded her head and asked her next question. "When did you realize how successful your clothes had become?"

Brooke paused and then answered, "I think I realized how successful my clothes had become when I realized that I no longer had a life," Brooke laughed a little.

"What do you mean you didn't have a life?" Casey asked.

"I mean the company became my everything. I was working 7 days a week. I was constantly making new improvements. First it was fashion, than make-up than the magazine. And when there were different events I had to find someone to go with me because I didn't have time to meet people, much less fall in love" Brooke finished.

"It sounds kind of exciting though", Casey said back.

"Oh it was, for the first couple of years. Than you realize that you stopped calling your friends, and they stopped calling you. Than you realize you have forgotten their birthdays and worse you forget your own. The business is tough and its hard work and I loved every minute of it, but I would've loved it more if I had people to really share it with" Brooke finished with a small smile at Casey.

"Was there ever a moment where you just wanted to step back and say I'm done", Casey's questions were getting more personal, but only because she knew what she was looking for, she just wasn't sure why yet.

"Of course I had those moments, I still do. Having a successful business at such a young age isn't really ideal, but this was the plan I had set up for myself, so I was going to make sure that I got what I wanted. I believed I deserved it after the life I lived for so long". Brooke finished.

"Are you talking about your life with your mother?" Casey asked. It was always very public the relationship between Brooke and Victoria and although she knew it was personal, she was instructed by Joe to make sure she asked.

Brooke just stood there with an upset look on her face and Casey knew she shouldn't have gone there.

"I'm sorry, I have no right to ask about that, it's personal and I get that. It's just this is my job, and I was told to ask you this. If you don't want to answer I can just make something up that makes you both look good. I promise I have a way with words" Casey quickly tried to reassure Brooke.

Brooke remained quiet for a few more seconds, "No, it's okay. I knew something like this was going to be brought up. My relationship with my mother has always been strained, ever since I was a little kid. What I remember of my childhood is my father ignoring me, and my mother giving me her credit card to go and amuse myself. My only family was always Peyton.

"I get that, it sucks when your parents can't see you for who you really are." Casey agreed, if one thing was certain it was having parents or parent not getting you.

Casey continued, but this time asking Brooke to go back into her high school days.

"So what we do know about Brooke Davis in High School was that she was the most popular girl, cheer captain and prom queen. But to you who was the real Brooke Davis in High School?" Casey knew that her questions were getting more personal, but she had a reason.

"Who was I in High School? In High School I was everything you said and less" Brooke replied honestly.

"How do you mean less" Casey asked, it was an unusual answer.

"Being the most popular girl in school, the cheer captain and the prom queen were all names I hid behind. Sure I was proud of how people saw me most of the time. And I was also ashamed, I used my body and closed my heart to so many people just so I wouldn't get hurt and honestly it worked for a little while, but than it stopped working" Brooke finished. She couldn't understand why she was opening up to this girl, but for some reason she felt a sense of understanding between the two of them.

"It's High School you're not supposed to know who you are for another 5 years. You only experience so much and sometimes too much at once. I'd say you did High School the way some only wish" Casey finished with a small smile to Brooke.

"Thanks. Sometimes I just wish my mother saw me for who I was, not for who the company is," Brooke said sadly. Wanting to get some air she asked Casey if they wanted to continue the interview outside.

"Sure let me just get my stuff", Casey said plainly.

As Brooke and Casey were making their way outside Casey looked at her watch and saw that it was already 6 o'clock and she knew she had to be home, but being here and talking to Brooke was something she didn't want to pass up.

They made their way out of the store and toward the water. Casey knew that in an hour when the sun was going to set she would able to get some really great pictures of the sunset. That was one of the greatest things she loved about Tree Hill, their sunsets, they were always the most beautiful.

"So earlier when you came by the store, you said you were late because you had practice, practice for what?" Brooke asked Casey, interested in getting to know this girl a little better.

"Yeah I had Basketball practice and our new coach Skills ran it a little late." Casey replied back. She chuckled a little when she saw Brooke's face. "What didn't think girls could play basketball?"

"No I am just surprised that you play basketball. Although I shouldn't be surprised, in Tree Hill basketball is the sport to play" Brooke said back.

"Why were you surprised that I play basketball?" Casey asked curiously.

"Well for one you're wearing converse and a Johnny Cash T-shirt, mostly the jocks where Nike or Adidas and track suits" Brooke said back.

Casey chuckled again, "Yeah well I am far from a jock, but I do enjoy a comfy track suit. As for the t-shirt Johnny Cash is like the most amazing singer and a total badass".

Brooke laughed at that, "You're right, I should have not judged. My best friend Peyton was a cheerleader who listened to rock music and wore black and was just all together very dark. We couldn't be more opposite, but we found common ground, in more ways than one". At that comment Casey knew what she was talking about.

When Joe had asked Casey to take this job Casey would've said yes even if it were just to take her picture, because Casey Evans knew exactly who Brooke Davis was.

They continued to walk and made their way to the pier that looked out into the ocean. It was now almost 8 o'clock and the sun was just getting ready to set. So Casey took out her camera and started to take pictures. First of the sun going down, then the people around her who were either in the shadow of the sun or completely taken by the sun.

Brooke looked on curious as this girl. She was defiantly a mystery, she was a basketball player, who loved to write and take pictures and who also had a great love for music, which was apparent in her t-shirt and the many buttons and sew on's attached to her shoulder bag. She was something but Brooke wasn't sure what yet.

"So I have a confession to make" Casey said to Brooke after 5 minutes of taking pictures and silence.

"Okay and what's that" Brooke said back.

"I know who are. I mean I knew who you were and what you did and a little bit of your history before I accepted the job" Casey said, she hoped Brooke wouldn't be upset.

Brooke just looked at her, "I see, so you've read the tabloids and the magazines about my life".

"Actually no" Casey said, and Brooke just looked at her trying to piece together how she would know who she was if she hadn't read the tabloids and magazines. But before she had a chance to piece it together Casey told her.

Casey continued to star out into the water then slowly turned to Brooke and said, "I read the book. Not just in preparation for this interview. As in when I moved here 5 years ago it was the first book I bought and one of my favorite books that I re-read all time. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you, I always wondered who the girl was beneath all the clothes, not in a pervy way of course," Casey said with a small nervous chuckle.

"Yeah I've heard that before. So you read the book, I guess I can't be mad, the book has been out for years now and it is public knowledge" Brooke said back understandingly

"Look if you want I can scrape the story and get another person to come and do it" Casey said.

"No it is perfectly fine as long as you write it with some justice, not just the juicy details of my past" Brooke requested.

"I promise it's going to be great. So I hate to tell and go but I have to be home, curfew and all. But I had a really great time, Thank you" Casey said.

"It's not a problem, I look forward to reading it. It was nice meeting you Casey" Brooke said.

After the pleasantries Casey left and Brooke was left staring out into the now dark ocean alone. There was that feeling again, that feeling you get when you meet someone and you just know that there is something special there.

Brooke secretly hoped that Casey would be around more often, the girl had a very last impression that she left, one that doesn't go unnoticed by those who talk to her.

* * *

Casey was late, really late and she knew as soon as she walked in she was going to hear it from her father. She secretly hoped that by now he would've had his eighth beer of the night and was passed out.

When Casey walked into the house, she was delighted to see that he was in fact passed out and she would be able to make it to bed and be gone the next morning before he would see her.

This was Casey's life.

* * *

It had been a week since Casey had interviewed Brooke Davis and things were going pretty good for Casey right now. She would get up in the early morning and be gone before her father woke up. She would go to the river court and shoot around for an hour or two and then go to class. English was still the only class she enjoyed and since she was a senior she had a lot of spares so some days she would be done school by third period. As for basketball Skills being the coach had paid off greatly and they had won their first two games.

It was Friday and the first one where their was no basketball game. The class was just finishing up the latest book Mrs. Scott had the class read, which was Shakespeare's 12th Night. Not the hardest of his, but still dry in some spots. The class was also getting back their essays that they had to write on Dear John. Mrs. Scott was tough, but fair.

The bell rang and the students started to leave the class, all but Casey.

"Casey can you stay back for a minute" Haley asked.

Once all of the students were gone Haley came and sat down.

"Look Mrs. Scott if this is about my essay, it was kind of rushed I had to work and I had practice but I promise the next one will be better" Casey said nervously.

"Actually Casey this isn't really about your essay. Although you did a fantastic job, everything was really well written and researched so congratulations. I believe you were the only one to receive an A," Haley said.

Casey looked at her curiously, "Okay so than why did you ask me to stay back?"

"Well I want to talk to you about your college plans. I have seen your transcripts and marks for your other English classes and you're and excellent student and I see some real talent here," Haley said sincerely.

"I appreciate the compliments Mrs. Scott but studying English isn't going to get me a full ride and scholarship to college" Casey said honestly.

"So you have thought about your future than?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I've had my future planned out since I was 10. And although in the last 8 years things have changed, my main goal is still the same" Casey said back.

"Can you tell me your plan then, maybe I can help you. I know that you play basketball and I've heard that you are really good. But do you have a more concrete plan." Haley asked again.

"Basketball is my plan. Look Mrs. Scott I appreciate your help and concern but I've got it all under control" Casey said, she really didn't want to get into the details of her life, but she had a feeling Haley would get her to open up.

"I understand Casey, I do, but can you tell me your plan and maybe we can work full force to get it." Haley pushed again.

Casey remained quiet for a minute, than continued, "When I was 10 my mom and I came up with my college plan. I was going to go to UCLA and study English and become a teacher or a music critic. But like everything else in my life that plan fell through. So I figured out a solution, I get the school to give Tree Hill High a girl's basketball team. I am pretty good and maybe I could get a scholarship and that way I wouldn't have to pay, and then when I get there I could do what I planed to" Casey finished, she hadn't thought of the real plan in so long.

"So you're just playing basketball in hopes that you get a scholarship? Well what happens if that falls through, then what?" Haley asked, she had seen this mentality before, in her husband.

"Well if the plan falls through, much like I expect it to. I continue to work like I am doing now. I can get two jobs just so I can get it" Casey said, she understood the risks and the failure rate but she had to because of the plan.

"Look thank you Mrs. Scott I do appreciate it, but I have to get going to my next class" Casey said. As she got up and was making her way to the door, Haley asked her the one question she was hoping she wouldn't.

"Casey you said that basketball was your last resort if the first plan feel through. But you're playing basketball now, so what happened to your first plan? I know your mother would want you to continue with your original plan" Haley pushed.

Casey paused at the door, she knew as soon as she would admit what she was going to there was going to be pity involved and she didn't have time for that, " The first plan feel through because my mother is dead Mrs. Scott so right now my last plan is my only plan". And with that Casey walked out, leaving a very shocked Haley behind.

The only thing Casey kept thinking about the rest of the whole day was thank god it was Friday. And even though she didn't have basketball tonight she couldn't wait to get out to the river court to blow off some steam.

* * *

Today was one of those lucky days where Casey was able to get out of class by third period. She raced out of the school in anticipation of going to the river court to get in good three or four hours of basketball in before she had to be home.

When she made it to the river court she was glad to see that there was know one there. The first time she had been to the river court was part of a search she was on. When she had first moved to Tree Hill and she found Lucas' book she was curious to see the river court that he described. And when she did find it, it was exactly like she imagined it would be, even down to the names of all of his friends spray painted into the concert court.

As Casey got closer to the court she made her way to the names that were now, 5 years later barely visible. She bent down and traced the letter of Brooke, Lucas and Peyton's name. Because of the book Casey understood their history, and the hardship that came with it.

Feeling as though she was ready, she put on her favorite black sweater and put her head phones in to hear the echoes of the drum and guitar of Finch-What it is to Burn. That's when she started to feel the pull.

Making her way all across the court, putting up countless three pointers and fade a way's to rushing the basket for reverse lay ups. In her last fade away, the ball didn't bounce back, instead in landed in the hands of Nathan Scott.

"So what do you saw to a little one-on-one?" Nathan asked with an arrogant smirk on his face. One that Casey recognized as his game face.

"Your on" Casey said back with the same amount of arrogance. Casey knew that realistically she didn't stand a chance against Nathan Scott but she had a lot of steam to blow off and this was the best way for her to do so.

Nathan explained the rules and the points and the game was underway. Casey had the ball at the top of the key and jumped and made the 3-pointer. Losers ball so Nathan had it next. Having watched Nathan play for many years now, she understood his instinct for the game, she could see it in the way he placed his body and where his eyes lead, just where he was going to go. There was just one problem Nathan Scott was 6"2 and Casey was simply 5"6, she knew she had no chance if Nathan rushed the net, and sure enough that's what he did.

For the next hour Nathan and Casey went back and forth. Casey making the far away shots and occasionally rushing the hoop to pull out a reverse lay up. But Nathan had her beat when it came to dunking the net. Nathan made the last basket and game- Nathan Scott 11 Casey Evans 6.

Both out of breath made their way to the bench. "Great game, you've got a killer jump shot, perfect for high school ball" Said Nathan sincerely.

"Thanks, but when it comes to rushing the hoop I have nothing. I am no match against players that are taller than me. And what I would give to be able to dunk like you, you really are an amazing player," Casey said back to Nathan.

"Thanks. I have to say you remind me of my brother Lucas, he had a great jump shot. You have to just make sure that's where you want to be in the game, and make sure the rest of the team can handle it to" Nathan suggested.

"Well thanks to you and Skills we have been kicking but, we won our first two games, and our team is really coming together. It feels good to have someone else to celebrate with, besides yourself," Casey said back.

Nathan just nodded his head and sipped his water. Nathan had come out here for a reason. He had talked to Haley and she had told him about her conversation that she had with Casey. To be truthful Nathan understood completely what it meant for basketball to be your only option.

"So you are a great player, any plans for college?" Nathan asked, trying to slip it into the conversation.

Casey just chuckled and sipped her water, "You talked to your wife?"

"That obvious huh?" Nathan laughed back.

"Yeah but it's cool. Mrs. Scott is a great teacher and she's just making sure her students understand what their future can hold," Casey said.

"Yeah well that's my wife always trying to help, I am exhibit A." said Nathan.

"Look Nathan I appreciate you and your wife looking out, but if anyone understands the drive to make sure you get that scholarship, its you. So just tell your wife not to worry I promise that I've got it all under control, really I do," Casey insisted.

"Okay, but if you need anything you promise you'll come to Haley, or me" Nathan suggested.

"I promise I will. Look I've got to go, I haven't finished my homework and my dad's going to worry. But thanks again, and congratulations your team is doing really good and so are you, 23 points a game not bad for a Tree Hill boy, your family must be proud." Casey said, when she told Nathan that she followed his career, she also meant that she would continue to. He gave her hope, and although the odds are less for girls they were odds none-the less.

"Thank you, and yea they are proud of me. I will see you, Good night," Nathan said back.

As Casey was turning to walk away she took off her sweater and because of the sweat her t-shirt underneath got stuck and was brought up with the sweater. When Nathan looked at Casey's back he was shocked to see many vertical and horizontal marks all over her back.

By the time he had confirmed in his mind what he saw Casey was already gone. He hoped that what he saw was some kind of accident; other wise there might be a bigger problem for Casey after all.

* * *

When Casey got home she was late and she knew it. As soon as she walked in she heard her father get up from his chair. His name was Charlie he was a big man both in height and girth.

"Where have you been for the last couple of days huh?" He asked, by the way he swayed on his feet Casey knew that he was already drunk and she knew what happened next.

"Sorry I have just been really busy with school and my work," Casey tried to apologize but she knew the consequences.

"I don't like liars Casey, and you know what happens to liars, don't you?" Charlie suggested cockily.

Of course Casey knew, she has known what happens to liars since she was 10 years old. Since the moment her mother passed away she had known.

Casey made her way into the family room, passed her father and his chair. She stood in front of the TV and took off her t-shirt. You see what Nathan saw today at the river court was correct. Vertical and Horizontal lines all across her back from the last 8 years of being whipped by her fathers belt.

"You know the rules in my house Case, you brought this on yourself." He said as he removed his belt.

"Yes father, I do father," and with just those words the belt came down on her back with a loud thwack.

It has been eight years since her mother's death. That meant eight times Casey would be hit with the belt.

This is Casey's life.


	6. S7 EP 05 Return to Innocence

The Return to Innocence S7 EP 05

It had been another week since Casey had been whipped by her father's belt, and a week since the article Casey wrote for Brooke was published.

Casey had meant to go by Clothes over Bro's and personally give Brooke the article but because of her back, she had to keep it easy, although that didn't excuse her from basketball. Because know one knows about her home life, she couldn't let her team down by not trying 100% in practice. It was a week later that the wounds started to heal themselves again.

Today was the second day that Casey was working at Thud magazine. Because she was still in school they could only give her a couple days a week. But Casey needed more work and she desperately didn't want to go back to a fast food restaurant.

On her way into Thud she was greeted by many of the employees congratulating her on her article that helped to launch that weeks Thud to one of the top rating it's ever received. Who knew Brooke Davis was still popular even after all these years.

Happy to receive the prays from her co-workers, she was also hoping that Brooke liked the article. She grabbed a copy lying around and made her way across the street and into Clothes over Bro's where she found Brooke already engrossed in the article.

"_It has been said that Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. But I think that those who believe she is going to change the world are wrong. Because Brooke Davis IS the change in the world. There are many successful young artists out there, but are they as strong, as passionate and as caring as Brooke Davis? Probably not. Brooke Davis IS the change in the world and it is about time she knows it._" Brooke finished reading it out loud as she heard someone enter the store.

"Hey I was just coming by to see if you got the article," Casey said as she entered the store. But when she looked at Brooke she noticed tears in her eyes. "Oh God did you not like the article? I really tried to make it as honest as I could. I'm sorry, God I.." But Casey didn't get to finish as Brooke rushed up to her and hugged her,

"No you idiot I love it, its beautiful," Brooke said as she continued to hug Casey who really was a complete stranger. The hug didn't last long as Casey disentangled herself from Brooke. Off of Brookes curious look Casey said, "I'm sorry I'm not much of a hugger and I am still sore…from basketball, sorry, but I am glad you like it" Casey said sincerely.

"Of course I love it, you said some amazing things about me. And I even got a call from Victoria and she also liked it. She even said she'd hire you to be part of our HR service," Brooke said back smiling.

"Really HR, and how much does it pay," Casey said back only half joking.

"Seriously?" Brooke asked.

"Well I could use the money, but you mother knows I am only 18 years old?" Casey said back playfully.

"Yeah but its Victoria. Well listen if you're looking for a job I could use some help around the store. It would mostly be on weekends, but I can afford to pay more than minimum wage, and because of your great article my store has been making great business, even tripling in LA and New York, so what do you think" Brooke suggested.

"Well firstly you really don't know me, I could be some psycho waiting to attack you and than take all of your money. And secondly I don't know the first thing about fashion, as you can tell." Casey finished pointing down to her clothes. Again her Chucks with ripped jeans and another band t-shirt, this time one Brooke didn't recognize.

Brooke than responded, "First off been there done that," She gave a pointed look, " Secondly you don't need to know fashion I just need you to help with inventory and help me run the store if I am busy, plus I have a great assistant who is moving up in the fashion world, or at least with my company so we are going to be even more busy. So what do you say," Brooke asked again.

Casey remained quiet as she looked around the store, it really was a perfect job, right across from where she works now, and she was bound to get paid better, " Alright I'm in, but I apologize now for my lack of fashion knowledge or sense," Casey said lightly.

"That's fine, just be here Saturday at 9am," Brooke said. And as Casey agreed and was making her way out the door Brooke yelled out one more request, "Oh and no track pants this isn't a gym."

Casey just smiled and waved as she made her way back out and across the street to Thud.

Brooke knew that she may be taking a risk with having Casey work for her, but there was still that feeling there that Casey was a good person who was going to be able to help Brooke, she just didn't know how or why yet. Her phone ringing broke her thought.

"Hey P. Scott did you get the article and how is my baby girl?" The conversation with Peyton and Brooke continued for another 30 minutes before Brooke had to go there were customers, they said there byes and I Love You's and promised to talk again soon.

* * *

It had been close to a month now that Casey was working at Clothes over Bro's and Brooke was right; it had been a great job. Some days were busier than others. But most of the time was spent talking with Brooke and her assistant Millicent, mostly about boys, theirs not Casey's. Casey had heard all about Brooke and Julian the struggle and than the love, which was where they were now. Although they don't get to see each other enough they talk all the time and things with them are good. As well as Millicent. Casey got to hear a lot about her and Mouth and the trials it took for them to get where they were now.

When they both asked Casey about boys, Casey was quick to tell them that school and basketball came first. Boys could wait until she was in college. Both Brooke and Millie just rolled their eyes. Most of the time while Millie and Brooke worked Casey spent her time updating Brooke's computer with new music.

Her first day at work she walked into Brooke listening and singing along to Mariah Carey and it was also the first time Casey was willing to quit right there if she did not change the station.

"Geez someone is touchy about their music," Brooke said back sarcastically.

"That's because Mariah Carey isn't music, she is noise that you just want desperately to shut off because you know that if her voice reaches an octane louder you're afraid your ear drums are going to burst," Casey finished her rant with a deep breath and a questioning look from both Millie and Brooke.

"Okay Peyton Junior you are in charge of the music, but no punk, this is a high class fashion store not slut barn," Brooke requested.

From then on it was agreed Casey was in charge of music. Currently Casey had A Fine Frenzy playing.

Today was on of those Saturdays where there wasn't a lot of people in the mood to shop. So Brooke made Casey a deal, when the store wasn't busy she was free to do her homework or what ever else she liked.

Brooke looked up from her design and saw Casey hunched over a notebook scribbling away. She got up and made her way over to see what it was she was writing.

"Hey what do you got there?" Brooke asked as she peaked over Casey's shoulder. But Casey was quicker and closed the book before she could see.

"Um it's nothing, just my notebook. I like to write in it when I'm done my homework or when I'm bored," Casey said. "Sorry but its private."

"That's fine. So what kind of stuff do you write?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Mostly I just write about my day, or poems. It's a notebook but really it's like a diary. I'm 18 years old and still have a diary, laugh it up," Casey said. There was a reason she kept certain things private.

"Hey I'm not going to laugh. When I was 18 I wrote a whole box of letters to a guy I wasn't even dating," Brooke admitted.

"Wow…that's kind of sad. I'll stick to my diary," Casey teased back. Which rewarded her with a slap to the shoulder.

Before she had a change to rebuttal, the door opened and in came running a small boy with sandy blonde hair.

"Aunt Brooke" the little boy yelled, whom Casey now recognized as Jamie, Nathan and Haley's son.

"Jamie, how is my favorite little man," Brooke said as she crouched down to his eye level and was rewarded with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Before Brooke had a chance to also greet Haley, Jamie had already noticed Casey.

"Hey Casey. Momma it's Casey from the river court the one me and Daddy saw." Jamie exclaimed.

"Yeah it is. Hi Casey, it's good to see you. I didn't know you worked here?" Haley asked.

"Hey Mrs. Scott. Yeah I just started on weekends a few weeks ago," Casey said back.

"Wow wait a minute, you guys know each other," Brooke asked both Casey and Haley. But before either of them could answer Jamie did it for them.

"Yeah Aunt Brooke, me and Daddy meet Casey at the river court before school started, she's a really good basketball player, even Daddy thinks so. And Casey is one of Momma's students at Tree Hill High," Jamie finished with great excitement.

Brooke turned to Casey and asked, "How come you never told me?"

"I guess because it was never brought up. I'm sorry Brooke but I mean I do go to Tree Hill High School where your best friend works as a teacher, I think the odds were even that I was going to meet her. I am sorry I didn't tell you." Casey finished sincerely. She knew that the Scott family and Brooke were close, she had read the book, it was just something that didn't come up.

"It's fine, really," Brooke said back as she patted Casey on the shoulder.

"So Tutor Mom to what do I owe this visit," Brooke asked.

"Well Nathan is going back to Charlotte, his off season is done for now, and I wanted to have a bbq with everyone before he leaves. So what do you say, are you and Millicent in?" Haley asked.

"Of course I am. Let me just close up and go home and get changed and ill be there. Is there anything you need?" Asked Brooke.

"No just bring yourself and a bathing suit," Haley said. "Oh and Casey you are more than welcome to come too."

"Oh thank you but I'm going to pass. I've got homework and stuff to do before Monday. Thank you though." Casey said back. She appreciated the invite but she wasn't really comfortable with going to her teacher's house.

"Please I insist. I know that you and Nathan get together at least twice a week to play basketball. I know he would like for you to be there," Haley pushed again.

"Yeah come one Casey I can show you my new basketball net that Daddy set up for me. I've gotten really good too," Jamie suggested. Just Jamie alone could've made Casey go, he was a character in himself.

"Look Casey you are coming no issue about it. Now get your stuff together we'll go my place and then yours and we'll see you there okay Hales," Brooke interrupted.

"That sounds perfect, ill see you guys soon," Haley said as she and Jamie made there way out of the store.

"Okay Casey you ready to go," Brooke asked. " So where do you live?"

"It really okay I can walk I do it every day, it's not a big deal." Casey suggested. She really didn't want Brooke to see where she lived. It wasn't so much the area but just the way the house looked. Her father didn't make any effort to clean up all the dead weeds and junk lying around the lawn.

As the made it to Brooke house, Casey was in awe of the beauty of it. The high roofs and the beautiful paint job. This is what a house should look like.

Once Brooke was done they made their way to Casey's house. "So listen my house is a mess and looks run down but I promise it's not as bad as it looks." Casey said trying to get Brooke ready for what she was about to see. "It's that one they're on the right. Just stay in the car ill be out in 5 minutes," Casey suggested.

Brooke did as she was told. Casey was right about one thing; the house did look run down. But by the looks of the truck on the driveway she knew that someone was home.

Casey walked into the house in a hurry only to be greeted by her father.

"Where are you going in such a hurry kid?" Charlie asked smugly.

"I'm going over to a friends house for a barbeque. I'll be back later on tonight," Casey said back.

"You know the rules kid, when you're under my roof," Charlie bit back,

"Yeah I know the rules. You said that if I am going to be out late I have to tell you. So I am telling you that I am going to be home late," Casey said back.

"Don't get smart with me kid, cause I can easily stop you from leaving this house, you hear me?" Charlie said louder this time.

Casey just hung her head, " I hear you," she said.

They both remained quiet, than her father told her she could go and that he would she her tomorrow. Without any further pleasantries she rushed out of the house and into the waiting car.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to make sure my dad was okay with me going," Casey partly lied.

"It's no problem. So is it just you and your dead living here?" Brooke asked.

Casey paused than looked out the window at the passing houses, "For now" and that was all that was said until they reached Nathan and Haley's house.

* * *

Now Casey thought Brooke's house, but she stood corrected when she saw the house that Nathan and Haley lived in. It was huge and just as or even more beautiful than Brooke's. Either way she knew one thing was sure; they were all lucky with the lives they lived.

As the entered the house they were both greeted by a very hyper Jamie and his friend who he introduced as Andre.

Both Brooke and Casey walked into the Scott family kitchen to see that everyone was already there, including Coach Skills. Everyone greeted each other and introduced everyone. Even Nathan was surprised to see Casey.

After all the introductions everyone moved out into the backyard where Casey got to see the big pull and the patio where dinner was going to be served.

As Jamie and Andre got ready to swim they tried to get Casey in to.

"Come on Casey come in the pool with us, please," Jamie pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jamie but I don't have a swim suit and I'm not really in the mood to swim, but how about next time okay," Casey suggest. And Jamie quietly agreed and promised to hold her to her promise. With a chuckle and shuffle of his hair Casey got up and went to see if Nathan needed any help at the barbeque.

"Hey Nathan you need any help?" Asked Casey.

"Um you know I think I got it. Why don't you go hang out with the women? Dinner will be served in 10 minutes or so," Nathan suggest. He was tempted to ask Casey about swimming, but he knew if what he saw on her back was real then there would be no way she would go in.

Casey made her way over to the woman and sat down and just enjoyed the conversation going on back and forth, even if she wasn't involved.

15 minutes later Nathan called everyone to come and eat. The conversation at dinner went from basketball, to literature, to fashion and it was one of the most interesting conversations Casey had ever had.

At 10 o'clock once all the food was done and the dishes were cleared it was time for Jamie to get to bed. Andre had left a few hours before, and Jamie was insisting on a story before bed.

"Hey Jamie I'd be happy to read you a story if you'd like," suggested Casey.

Jamie looked at Haley and she nodded her saying it was okay. As they made their way to Jamie's room, Casey couldn't help but notice all of the family pictures around the house. Not just of Jamie, Haley and Nathan, but of Lucas and Peyton as well as Brooke. To Casey this is what a family looked like.

When Casey and Jamie made their way upstairs, the conversation turned to Casey.

"So Brooke how is Casey doing at your store?" Asked Nathan.

"She's doing really good. You know she keeps to herself and doesn't say a whole lot, but she does her work and she's good at it. Plus she has a great ear for music, besides Peyton I never knew someone who just knew so many artists and bands its really cool.

"How about with you Haley I didn't even know she was in your class," Brooke asked Haley.

"You know, she is one of the most brightest students I have. She has read all of the books I am teaching, and yet I still see her re-reading them. And when it comes to class discussions I cant wait to hear what she thought about a particular passage or quote. She has such a great mind when it comes to literature, she reminds me a lot of Lucas, so invested in the words of others," Haley finished.

"What about you Skills you're her coach," Nathan asked Skills

"For real, I Ain't never seen a girl play like that. She understands the movement of the players and she watches them move. I can't tell you how many times during a game that I catch her just watching the players and their movements. She reminds me of you Nate, she has the eye and the drive for the sport, and it's really something." Skills finished.

So maybe that was it. Maybe who Casey Evans was wasn't really important, maybe it's who she represents in the eyes of those around her.

One thing was for sure, she was here to change their world, and that journey was just starting.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay so I no I said in the beginning of this story that I was going to try and write 22 chapters to make it like an actual season. Well that's not gunna happen, I have lots of stuff still planned but not enough to fill 22 chapters. So I will be cutting that down a lot, maybe to about 10 if I'm lucky. Plus now my chapters are getting longer so it works.

Also Sam is not going to be in the this story. I know people want that but for this story it doesn't fit.

I also notice that in some reviews people have been saying that Casey is like Sam, and although I can see where everyone can see it, she's really nothing like Sam.

Yes they both come from broken families, but Sam didn't choose the life she lived, to an extent. As for Casey I made it clear that there wasn't the option for her to leave her father, she couldn't financially support herself. Also Casey is completely alone in her life and the only person she has is her father, even if he does beat her.

There is a point I am trying to get across with the character of Casey. It is something that I have found also very similar in myself, so all I am going to say is pay attention the person she is, the stuff she likes, and the way the people around her notice it too. She is more about effecting the lives around her, not so much the other way around.

Thanks and enjoy the rest.

Every chapter is a name of a song, so if you're interested in the song let me know and ill give you the artist.


	8. S7 EP 06 Unfair

Unfair S7 EP 06

It had been 3 months since Casey's life had changed. She was still in the top of her class, especially in English, she was doing really well at Thud and working at Clothes over Bro's had been seriously paying off.

It wasn't just that her jobs and school were going good but also basketball they had been on a winning streak only losing one game out of the last 12 and they were a shoe in to make it to the play offs. But more than that, she had real friends in these people that gave her these amazing opportunities.

Haley had become more than just a great teacher; she had helped her with picking schools and making sure that she would be getting a great education. But more than that she was someone Casey talked to a lot during school. Then there was Jamie who was always that ray of hope on a crappy day. Even with the constant pressure of school, basketball and her father Jamie was always there to make her remember the good things and the simple pleasures of life.

Nathan had also become a great figure in her life, when he was home, which wasn't to often, him and Casey always played basketball out on the river court. Sure Casey never won but just the experience and the moments were worth it. And lastly but most important to Casey was Brooke who had become a sold figure in her life, not so much a parental figure, but more of a big sister.

It had been months since all of this and now family dinners at the Scott house or at Brooke's weren't uncommon. Usually they happened once a week and Casey was always invited without question. For once in her life Casey felt like she belonged to something more than just a club or a team, but to a family, made up of many different people.

* * *

Wintertime in Tree Hill is defiantly different. For one it rarely snows, instead it rains all the time. And today was no different. Casey and Brooke were at Clothes over Bro's working, and because Christmas Break was in 3 days and exams were all this week Casey was out of school a lot more. So Brooke gave her more hours at the store while she had time off. Brooke had asked her how she was going to spend her break and like every other year, Casey was going to spend it at home where her father would be passed out drunk before Christmas came. There would be no Christmas tree and no presents.

Christmas was never a good time in the Evans family. It was Christmas day 8 years ago that Casey's mother Lily had died, that's when all of the pain had started, not just for her physically but for her father to.

Because Casey was trying to avoid her father at all costs, she made a point to be home after he had already passed out and gone before he woke up. The last time Casey had seen her father was two weeks ago, and she knew that if he were to catch her there would be a severe beating. The beatings were always a lot worse this time around.

Because of the weather Clothes over Bro's wasn't busy and the rain and cold also didn't help. The only thing that could be heard in the store was the beautiful voice of Alexz Johnson, another artist Casey had suggested, and the soft but constant patter of the rain hitting the roof.

"So I've been thinking, I have heard all this stuff about Julian, but I have never seen him. Does he even exist?" Casey asked jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny. Of course he exists. And a matter of fact I am spending Christmas up in LA with him. It is sure going to be a great Christmas for him" Brooke said back playfully with a wink.

"Oh EW gross I do not need to hear or for you to allude to your sex life," Casey said back with a fair amount of seriousness.

"So what are your plans for Christmas than," Brooke asked.

"Oh you know just at home, watch TV, the usual," Casey said back absently, she really didn't want Brooke to know how she lived.

"Oh that doesn't sound to great. You don't have any family down here to spend it with?" Brooke pushed a little further.

"No, just me and my dad," Casey said back sadly.

As Brooke was going to ask Casey about her mother; the store door being thrown open by a very angry looking Charlie Evans interrupted them.

"So this is where you have been for the past two weeks huh?" Charlie said pointing at Casey, "You don't come home and you leave before I get up in the morning? You know the rules when you live under my roof Case." Charlie kept firing,

Brooke just stood in shock of this man who barged into her store. He was a big man with short dark hair, like Casey's; he had angry looking eyes and was drenched from head to toe from the rain.

"I know Dad and I'm sorry but I have been really busy with school and work," Casey tried to explain before her father irrupted her.

"Listen here kid, you know the rules!" He yelled, "You know you are only to work one job and that's it. I don't like you lying to me. You know how I feel about liars" Charlie sneered back cockily.

"Excuse me sir I'm Brooke Davis, I am a friend of your daughters. And you don't have to worry about her she's a great kid and has a great head on her shoulders," Brooke tried to calm the man.

Charlie whipped his head around so fast that the rain drops from his hair hit Brooke in the face. "Excuse me miss but I believe this is about me and my daughter, so back off. She knows what happens if she lies to me. Don't you Case, you wanna tell Brooke what happens?"

Casey remained quiet, she kept her head down, and she knew that if she upset him anymore than he would really embarrass her.

"That's what I thought. Now get your shit together and let's go." Charlie demanded.

Casey did as she was told, packed her book bag and headed out the door with her father.

"Case.." Brooke tried to get her to stop.

"I am really sorry Brooke, thank you for everything," Casey and apologized before walking out.

Brooke just stood there stunned at what had just happened. There was one thing that she was certain, she did not like Charlie.

* * *

The ride home with Casey and her father was made in silence, and Casey knew that as soon as she got home she would be painfully paying for what she had done.

As Casey and her father both entered the house, Charlie didn't have to say a word. As she made her way to the family room, her bag was dropped, than her sweater and finally her t-shirt until she was just left in her bra.

"You know how I feel about liars Casey," Her father said it in a way that Casey could only describe as a censer.

"Yes fathers, I do father," she said back. And that's when it started. There was one thing Casey was sure of, this was the hardest she had ever been beat.

The first two hits were the most painful, then the third and the fourth, a little less painful, then on the fifth and sixth strike she was sure that she could hear the faint sound of her cell phone ringing, but by the seventh and eighth strike, the cell phone was just a distant sound and all she could see now was darkness.

* * *

"Damnit," Brooke yelled as she smacked her phone down on the counter.

As soon as Casey and her father left Brooke had rushed to Nathan and Haley's to tell them what had happened.

"Nate, Haley you guys home," Brooke yelled as she let herself into the Scott house.

"Hey Brooke we're in here," Haley yelled back.

When Brooke entered the family room she saw Haley, Nathan and Jamie all cuddled on the couch watching a movie. If Brooke weren't so worried about finding Casey, than she would feel bad about interrupting them.

"Guys I'm sorry but Casey and I were at the store when her father came barging in and started yelling at her about rules or something," Brooke ranted in a hurry.

"Wow Brooke slow down, what happened to Casey," Nathan asked with concern.

"We were at the store when her father came in yelling about where Casey had been these past two weeks and then something about his rules. I swear to god if this becomes another murder case where he is really her creepy brother who murdered a star basketball player, I am going to snap!" Brooke finished out of breath.

"Look Brooke it's not going to be that way, I promise. Come sit and we'll figure something out," Haley suggested.

"Look I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure, but after what you told me I think I should," Nathan said cryptically.

"What are you talking about Nathan," Brooke asked curiously.

"A couple months ago we were playing basketball at the river court and when she took off her sweater I saw all of these marks on her back, like she had been whipped or something," Nathan said sadly. "I know I should've said something but I just wasn't sure. And you know the way Casey is, she doesn't exactly open up that easily."

"It's okay Nate, I just have to find her. She's not answering her cell phone and I drove by her house but it doesn't look like anyone is home. I'm worried," Brooke said on the verge of tears.

"Look Brooke why don't you go home, and Nathan and I will go looking around town. We'll check the gym and the store again. Its raining and cold, I doubt she's going to want to be on the streets all night," Haley suggested.

Brooke nodded along to the plan and got ready to go, but not before Nathan stopped her.

"Brooke, the marks I saw on her back weren't just new one's, most of them looked like they'd been there for years," Nathan said.

This is what Brooke had feared, that Casey had been abused all her life and Brooke had no clue.

* * *

Brooke followed what Nathan had said and went home. It had been 2 hours since she was at the house, and an hour ago Nathan and Haley had called to tell her that Casey wasn't at the school, the store or home. Now all she had to do was wait and hope that she'd either turn up or call.

Brooke sat in front of her fireplace watching as the flame burned; her minded kept wandering to how she should've seen this. The fact that Casey didn't like to be hugged, claiming she was sore from practice, the fact that she always wore t-shirts or long sleeves even during some of Tree Hills hottest weather were signs she should've seen.

Five more minutes were spent thinking about this when suddenly her front door opened and in walked Casey soaked head to toe from the rain, and shivering.

"Oh my god, Casey where have you been I've been trying to call you all night, you scared me," Brooke rushed her and put her arms around her.

Casey winced as Brooke's arms tightened on her back. She removed herself from Brooke's arms, much like she had done the first time she hugged her.

"I'm fine, sorry I scared you," Casey said absently as she made her way to the fireplace.

"No it's not fine, you scared me. Is everything okay?" Brooke asked. But at Casey's silence, she continued. "Look Casey, Nathan said some things to me…about your back. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Brooke asked again.

Casey remained quiet; she was still in front of the fireplace. She was starring at the pictures that we're there. One of Brooke, Lucas and little baby Angie, then one of her and Jamie, one of Lucas, Peyton and baby Sawyer and the last one of Brooke and all her friends in High School.

"I never told you about my mom did I?" Casey said. She didn't wait for Brooke to answer before she continued. "Her name was Lily Evans, she was an only child and came from a small family. She met my father in High School; they came from opposites of the track. She was the popular girl and he was a no body. They fell in love and spent every moment together no matter how much her parent disapproved or his drunken father cared. They went to college together and I was born in their second year. My mom was 20 years old."

Casey paused again. The memory of her mother, for her didn't always bring happiness. "Before we moved to Tree Hill we lived in Charleston, when I was nine we found out that my mother had lung cancer, the doctors gave her 5 months, but she made it for a whole year," Casey paused again, she didn't need to tell Brooke that this story didn't have a happy ending. "My mom died Christmas morning in her bed." Casey stopped; that was always the hardest moment to relive, realizing your mother wasn't going to wake up.

"I'm sorry Casey really. I've never lost anyone that close to me, but I know people who have and it sucks but I'm here for you," Brooke said sympathetically.

Casey turned her head toward Brooke after she had finished speaking. "You want to know why my father said he hates liars? His mother had an affair on his father when he was only 16. It hurt him both emotionally and physically. After his mother left his father became an abusive drunk, I guess the genes were passed down." Casey ended sadly.

"He never touched my mom, he loved her so much. But it was hard you know; I get that. But it was hard for me to, I was only 10 and I didn't have anyone to talk to. Right after she died, dad lost his job and we moved up here."

"Casey I know it was hard losing your mother but that doesn't give your father any right to hurt you" Brooke said back.

Casey just nodded her head. Of course it wasn't right, no one deserves to be hit, but that didn't matter to her father.

"In two weeks it's going to be Christmas again," Casey, said as she slowly pealed off her shirt. "It's going to be 9 years that my mother has been dead," Casey, continued, she dropped her shirt on the floor so she was only in a tank top.

As she took off her shirt Brooke could see the faint lines of scares on her shoulders. "Every year that my mother has been dead is the amount of times I get hit with the belt," Casey winced as she started to peal off her tank top. It stung when the shirt clung to her still open wounds, but she kept going.

Brooke grasped as she saw the still bleeding welts, old and new on Casey's back. She couldn't hold in the sob that was released, this amazing and beautiful girl was covered in scars that were going to be there for the rest of her life. "In two weeks Brooke, in two weeks it's going to be 9 years," Casey said. She slowly turned toward Brooke with tears in her eyes and said, "I don't think I am going to be able to take nine more."

She finished and turned back toward the fireplace. Up until now she had been able to keep her tears at bay, but the moment Brooke placed a hand on her shoulder, she couldn't do it anymore, all the pain needed to be let out, and she did.

"I'm so tired Brooke, so tired of feeling all this pain and feeling so alone. I can't do it anymore, it hurts so much," Casey sobbed into Brooke's shoulder as they feel to the floor.

"Shhh it's okay, I promise you I am going to make sure the pain goes away. I promise, I promise…" Brooke continued to comfort her as well as sobbing with her.

Brooke had let Sam go to be with her family, but there was no way in hell that she was going to let Casey go back to her father.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent just sitting by the fire keeping each other warm. Brooke didn't ask any more questions about Casey's abuse. Instead she was coming up with a plan to get Casey away from her father.

The next morning Casey didn't wake up until almost 12. When she did Brooke had breakfast ready for her.

"Good morning" said Brooke, "How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Better than I have in a very long time. Thank you Brooke for everything, I really appreciate it." Casey said.

"So listen I want to ask you a question. You are 18 now, how come you never left home. You are legally an adult?" Brooke questioned.

"Honestly Charlie gave me the choice to leave, but where would I go. I am trying to make sure that I get good grades in school, I work two jobs and just incase I don't get a scholarship to UCLA. I have thought about it, but I can't afford to live in an apartment or a hotel, it's just not ideal." Casey finished.

Brooke just nodded her head in understanding she knew what it was like to have no money. She remembered her time in High School with no money and then no place to live.

"I guess my father always knew that there wasn't anyway I was going to be able to leave, and he was right, all the money I make goes into a bank account that he doesn't know about. And that money will be used to help me get into college if basketball doesn't work out". Casey said.

For the rest of their breakfast they both sat and ate in silence. There were a lot of questions hanging in the air. For Brooke they were about making sure that Casey was safe and away from her father. And for Casey it was making sure things remained the same with Brooke.

After breakfast was done, Brooke got a phone call from Julian, which she took in her room. Casey cleaned the dishes and tidied up the family room. Twenty minutes later Brooke came out of her room letting Casey know that they were heading over to Nathan and Haley's.

"I know that what has happened to you is personal but Nathan and Haley care about you so much. You don't have to talk about it just know that they are their for you, like I am, Okay?" Brooke said. She wanted to make sure that Casey was comfortable.

Casey just nodded her head and they headed over to the Scott residence like they had done many times before.

When they arrived at the house they both exited the car at the same time. Casey stood a couple feet behind Brooke and took a deep breath before entering the house. Brooke heard her take the breath and just smiled at her and told her to relax.

When they entered the house they went into the kitchen where Nathan and Haley were talking. They both looked up as they saw Brooke and Casey enter.

"Oh thank god you're okay. You had us worried," Haley rushed up to Casey and wrapped her in a hug. At the last minute she caught herself. "Oh sorry, I forgot you don't like to be hugged. Did I hurt you? God I'm sorry I'm a total mess," Haley stuttered along.

Casey just laughed, "It's okay. I am fine and it's a little sore, but it's getting better. It is better," Casey replied back.

"You're tough, ill give you that. But next time you feel like leaving make sure you let us no, okay?" Nathan said lightly as he to reached out and pulled her into a small hug, one that surprisingly Casey responded to. She wrapped her arms around Nathan, and for the first time in a long time, it felt okay.

They spent the rest of the day just hanging around and talking, waiting for Jamie to come home. Once Jamie came home and the day wore on it was time for dinner. Everyone was sitting around the table eating and talking when Jamie asked the Casey something know one saw coming.

"Casey what did Daddy mean when he said that there was marks on your back? Did you get hurt?" Jamie asked innocently. All that Jamie knew was that what ever had happened to Casey wasn't good and he didn't like the fact that someone had hurt Casey because he liked her.

Every thing stopped in that moment. The chatter stopped, the clinking of the glasses or forks on the plates also stopped. Nathan and Haley looked at each other with worry as did Brooke, but Casey seemed perfectly okay.

"Hey Jamie let Casey finish eating and then maybe we can get some ice cream later," Nathan suggested.

"No…it's okay. Jamie is a smart kid he should know what happened. That's if you want him to. I promise I wont go into great detail," Casey suggested. Off of Nathan and Haley's nodded Casey started her story.

"So what do you know Jamie?" Casey asked.

"All I heard yesterday was Daddy saying you had marks on your back, what kind of marks?" Jamie asked.

"Well Jamie, when I was little my mom died and all that was left was my dad and I. And he was very upset when my mom left us, and when he got upset he would drink, and when he would drink he would take out his anger on me." Said Casey.

"Is that when he would hit you?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah…that's when he would hit me. Look Jamie the most important thing to remember is that he shouldn't have done it, he shouldn't have hurt me. But you can't change the past, only the future." Casey said back. She tried to make it as easy to understand as possible, but she Jamie understood.

Jamie was quiet for a few minutes then asked, "Because your dad hit you, did that mean he stopped loving you?" To be truthful it wasn't something Casey ever thought about.

This question shocked everyone at the table. It wasn't so much the question, but the fact that Jamie had asked the one question everyone wanted to ask.

"You know Jamie I don't know. All I do know is that I stopped loving him. He is my father but he hasn't been a father in a very long time. It's sad when you are unsure if your family loves you, but I have been dealing all my life," Casey said back.

"Well that's okay, cause we all love you Casey. You are part of our family now," Jamie said sweetly, and when Casey looked up at the rest of the adults at the table she saw that she wasn't the only one who was tearing up at Jamie's words.

"Well thank you I am glad to be part of such a great family" Casey smiled at Brooke, Nathan and Haley and the dinner went on without any more interruptions.

* * *

After dinner Brooke brought Casey back to her house. She insisted that Casey spend the night.

"Look Casey I know that you can handle yourself but I don't want you going back to that house. I know your 18 and can take care of yourself, and you will do that here. So tomorrow we are going to go to your house and take all of your stuff and you are coming to live with me," Brooke said forcefully.

"Brooke really you don't have to do that," Casey tried to argue.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I refuse to allow you to go back there. You can tell me I am going all parental on you but that's just too bad," said Brooke.

Casey just smiled, "Not so much parental more like a great older sister."

Brooke looked up at her as she said that. She had never been an older sister and it certainly felt more right then being a parent to Casey.

"So listen there's something else I want to talk to you about. Now that you are on Christmas break, I was thinking you could come up to LA with me. We can even go see UCLA, so you can check out the campus and stuff. What do you say?" Brooke asked.

"Oh Brooke no I don't want to impose on your time with Julian you haven't seen him in months," Casey said back.

"It's no problem at all, I already talked to Julian and he said it would be great, he has been dying to meet you." Brooke said pleadingly.

Casey smiled and agreed. She knew that if Brooke were to leave than she would be spending Christmas the same way she had for the last 9 years, alone.

* * *

As the week and exams finished up Brooke and Casey were ready to leave for LA.

As they were getting ready to board the plane Brooke noticed that Casey looked really nervous.

"Hey you okay? Brooke asked.

"Um yeah its just, well I've never been on a plane before. I've never even flown" Casey said back nervously.

"Seriously," Brooke asked. Casey just shrugged her shoulders. Brooke reassured her that it was going to be fine; flying was easy. And it also helped that they were flying first class.

About 3 hours into the 5-hour flight, after they had eaten, Brooke had noticed that Casey spent the whole flight looking out the window. She also looked like she was in deep thought about something.

Brooke placed her hand on Casey's shoulder, "Hey what are you thinking about."

Casey turned toward Brooke, "I'm just thinking that I have never experienced an actual white winter. It doesn't snow in Tree Hill in the winter and we're heading to LA; which I know never gets snow."

Brooke nodded, "I know what you mean. The only time it ever snowed in Tree Hill was when I was in the 6th grade. The school board had called a snow day and I went over to Peyton's and we spent the whole day making a fort with a tunnel and a slide, it was one of our best moments together." Brooke finished with a sad smile.

"You miss Peyton a lot, huh?" Casey asked. She knew all about Brooke and Peyton's history, or what Lucas had said in his book about them.

Brooke smiled a little, "I do. Peyton and I have been through a lot in the past 10 years, it just seems weird not being able to talk to her everyday."

Casey nodded her head in understanding. The relationship between Brooke and Peyton had always been one that interested her. As Brooke stated before, her and Peyton couldn't be more opposite, the only thing they ever really had in common was Lucas. But that discussion about Lucas was something that needed to be brought up in a later time.

2 hours later they had landed at LAX airport, and after going through customs and getting their luggage they made they're way out to where Julian was waiting for them.

Casey had never seen Julian before, so imagine her surprise when the guy Brooke ran up to was, in one word, hot.

After Brooke and Julian processed to make out for about five-minutes, Brooke remembered that she hadn't traveled alone.

"Oh I almost forgot, Julian this is Casey. Casey this is Julian my handsome boyfriend." Brooke introduced.

"Hey I'm Julian. It's nice to finally put a face to the name," Julian said as her offered his hand to Casey.

"Hot," was all Casey said before she was able to catch herself, "I mean I'm Casey it's nice to finally meet you too." She stuttered along.

As Julian reached for both Brooke and Casey's bags, over his shoulder Casey could see Brooke laughing. Julian just shook his head, smiled and walked toward the exit.

"You know it's not funny. This is why I wanted to see what he looked like. I mean seriously he's…well he's hot and that smile…it's not funny," Casey said embarrassed.

"Oh it is so funny, you should've seen your face when you saw him. Like I wouldn't be dating a totally hottie," Brooke teased back.

"Total hottie is right," Casey said back.

* * *

Back in Tree Hill Haley was setting up for their traditional family dinner that they had every year. There it was again, the dizziness. Haley had been feeling for months now, but only occasionally. I guess when all the stuff with Casey had happened she hadn't noticed if they stopped.

Christmas was in 3 days and she was getting the menu ready. What she really should have been doing was maybe going to the doctors like Nathan had suggested.

* * *

When Brooke, Julian and Casey got to LA, first they went to eat and then they all went back to Julian's apartment. From the way that Brooke and Julian had been looking at each other Casey knew she needed to give them some space.

"Alright you guys need to get a room, so ill get out of your hair for a couple of hours. Just point me into the direction of the nearest basketball court," Casey suggested.

After Julian had given her the directions and a ball Casey left, but not before Brooke had made sure she had her cell phone with all the numbers.

Casey woke up, and it was 2 days later and she wasn't in her bed. Once she full regained consciousness she remembered that she was in LA with Brooke and Julian and today was Christmas morning. Last night Julian brought both girls to the Christmas party for the movie he was producing, which Casey had found just amazing.

"Morning," Casey said walking into the kitchen seeing Brooke and Julian already there sipping their coffee.

"Good morning or I should say Merry Christmas," Brooke said back cheerfully as she came toward Casey and brought her into a big hug, one that Casey responded to.

"Merry Christmas Casey, there's coffee in the pot," Julian said.

Before Casey had a chance to reply Brooke had cut her off, "Casey doesn't drink coffee babe, something about to much caffeine in it," Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"Alright lets open up some prezzies," Brooke said with just a little too much excitement.

"Now you see why I don't drink caffeine," Casey said sarcastically.

Brooke just stuck her tongue out at her. All three of them sat around the tree that they had decorated and began. The first present was for Julian from Brooke. It was a shirt from her new line for Men's wear. Next Julian gave Brooke a beautiful necklace from Tiffany's. The moment that Casey knew she was going to be spending Christmas in LA she went out and got both of them gifts with the little money that she had.

Next Julian gave Casey a beautiful notebook, "Brooke told me that you liked to write, and I thought it would be a good travel one that you could carry around," Julian said.

"Thank you this is great," Casey said back, she was a little curious as to why Julian suggested the size was of some importance.

"All right me next," Said Brooke excitedly as she handed Casey a pretty big square box. As Casey ripped off the paper she right away recognized the symbol on the box, it was an Apple. Brooke had bought her the new Mac Book Pro.

"Brooke, this is way to much. You really shouldn't have done this," Casey said, even though she loved it, it was too expensive.

"Oh yes I did. We live in the 20th Century Case and no body writes in notebooks anymore, it's time you went electronically. Plus you were going to have to get one when you start college. Think of it as a Christmas and graduation gift if you'd like," Brooke said back. She knew how much writing meant to her and this was the best way for her to continue it.

"Thank you really I love it," Casey said with great gratitude.

"Okay so I wasn't really sure what to get you guys," Casey said as she handed Brooke her gift. It was also in a square box. When Brooke opened it she saw a picture frame with the letter that Victoria Secret had sent to Brooke about franchising Clothes over Bro's and beside it was the first ever published article about the new and up coming fashion designer Brooke Davis.

Brooke remained quiet for a minute, and when she looked up Casey saw unshed tears in her eyes, "Thank you Casey, this is…well this is amazing. I love it," Brooke reached out and hugged Casey tightly.

"Now Julian I really wasn't sure what to get you, but here," Casey handed him a smaller box, "It's really cheesy but yeah".

Julian ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box and inside was a picture frame that said 'Our First Christmas' with a picture of him and Brooke. "Thank You Casey I love it. I'm going to put this on my desk at work" Julian said.

After all the gifts were open Brooke called Haley and Nathan to wish them a Merry Christmas.

"Hey Nate, Merry Christmas!" said Brooke loudly into the phone. "Let me talk to Tutor Mom."

"Merry Christmas to you to Brooke. Um Haley's in the washroom she wasn't feeling good after breakfast." Nathan said.

Once Haley made it out of the bathroom she said Merry Christmas to everyone. Then it was Jamie's turn, he and Casey spent 15 minutes on the phone talking about the presents that they got.

The rest of the trip was spent showing Casey around LA the days Julian had to work, and when he wasn't working, they devoted a whole day to looking at UCLA where Casey was able to see the dorms, the campus and more importantly the basketball gym.


	9. S7 EP 07 Running Away

S7 EP 07 Running Away (Song by Midnight Hour)

It was officially a new year, and that meant the last semester for Haley's students. It was time for them to make their final decisions on college's and what they planed to do with their future.

In the last couple of months Haley had been feeling really weird. Getting dizzy and having stomach cramps were just some of the weird symptoms. So she decided that she needed to go see a doctor. The results were a shock and surprise for Haley and because Nathan was back playing for his team he wasn't home to get the news.

* * *

It was officially a new year, and that meant Casey's last semester of classes started and the playoffs were also about to start. In fact today was the first game of the playoffs and it was important that they won so that they could continue on.

Before anyone knew it, it had been almost two months and the season was winding down, and classes were starting to get harder with all the last minute assignments and tests. On top of all that Casey had a game every week and 3 practices to go with it. Saying she was tired was an understatement.

It had also been two months that Casey had been living with Brooke full time. She hadn't spoken to her father in a long time and he hadn't come looking for her. For once in her life she felt happy with the way things were going for her. She did however hear through the grape vine that her dad did get a job over seas and that he was leaving and would be gone for a whole year. And some how this news didn't bug Casey at all, it made her feel happy. She had been doing things on her own since she was 10 and she wasn't going to stop now.

Skills had been pushing the team even harder than usual because on Friday was the championship game and Casey was also informed that a scout from UCLA was going to be there looking for new players. If she didn't feel the pressure yet she sure did now.

* * *

Today was the day, the day of the State Championship game. Brooke, Haley and Jamie all came out to support Casey. As Casey walked out onto the court she heard all three of them yell and cheer, she also noticed the UCLA scout sitting a few rows down from them.

This was it, the moment she had been waiting for, the moment that could change her whole life.

The whistle blew, Skills told everyone where they were supposed to be, and the game began. The other team was tough, but Tree Hill was better and Casey new it.

By the end of third quarter going into the fourth Tree Hill was up by 2. All throughout the game Casey had noticed that Haley kept getting up to go to the bathroom. It was weird because Haley usually sat through the whole game before she had to excuse herself.

There was the whistle again and the fourth quarter had started. Casey had already scored 23 points and she wasn't done yet. Her teammate passed the ball to her and Casey stepped up to the 3-point line and nailed the shot, 26 points now. Back and forth was how the game was going, Tree Hill would score, than Milton.

It was the last 30 seconds of the game and it was a tie. Skills ran through the last play. He knew that Casey would be double teamed at the top of the key. So the plan was for Casey to pass it into the center of the court than run around to the side and make it for the three.

It was time, time for Casey to step up her game for the last seconds of the game. As she looked into the stands she saw Brooke and Jamie cheering loudly and Haley getting up to go to the bathroom again. This time when Haley was making her way out she paused and was holding her stomach, it looked as though a sharp pain ripped through her.

Casey had the ball and was double teamed like Skills said. She looked over and saw Haley now leaning against the wall taking deep breaths, she knew something was wrong. Casey passed the ball into the center of the court and ran to other side of the court, and the ball was passed back to her. But because Haley who was now stumbling to leave the gym distracted her, she wasn't able to break the second double team.

So she did the one thing Nathan had taught her to do, when your caught you rush the hoop. So she did, she dribbled the ball around the first defense than by the second and at the last minute passed it over her shoulder to the player at the three-point line. And the shot was up and SCORE! The basket was good and Tree Hill won!

But Casey didn't have time to celebrate. Before the basket was even made she was already running after Haley, who in the mist of her pain had been leaving a trail of blood behind her.

Casey followed the blood into the girls bathroom where she found Haley laying in a pool of her own blood unconscious.

"Oh my god. Haley, Haley can you hear me," Casey yelled as she rushed to Haley's side. It didn't even occur to Casey that when she went to help Haley she had rushed right into all the blood.

Brooke was worried when she saw Casey run off the court before the last basket was made. Finally able to make it through the crowd of happy fans, she too saw the trail of blood. Her and Jamie both rushed to see where it led. As Brooke got closer to the women's bathroom, she could here Casey yelling for help.

Brooke rushed into the bathroom to see Haley unconscious and Casey covered in blood. "Oh god Casey what happened," Brooke asked with fear in her voice.

"I don't know I followed her in here and this how I found her. Brooke we have to get her help, she lost a lot of blood. I called 911 there on their way. We have to get Jamie out of here, he can't see his mom like this, and we have to call Nathan." By the time Casey finished the ambulance arrived and was carrying out Haley on a stretcher.

Because Casey wasn't family she had to take Brooke's car with Jamie, while Brooke rode in the ambulance with Haley. Jamie and Casey rushed to Brooke's car and followed behind. Casey frantically tried to call Nathan, but he was in the middle of practice, she hoped that he would check his phone soon.

"Hey Nate it's Casey…look I don't now how to say this, but there's been an accident…with Haley. You have to come quick we are on our way to the hospital now. Look Nate…it doesn't look good, there was so much blood and…you need to be here, please," Casey pleaded with Nathan's answering machine.

10 minutes later and still no call from Nathan they arrived at the hospital. When they found the waiting room they saw Brooke pacing. "Brooke, hey what did they say"? Casey asked just as franticly.

"They didn't say anything. Because I'm not family they wont tell me anything or let me in the room. Did you get a hold of Nathan?" Brooke asked,

"No, he hasn't called me back yet," Casey, said back.

"Is Momma going to be okay," Jamie said, in a voice neither Brooke nor Casey recognized.

Brooke kneeled down, "Yeah Jamie you're mom is going to be fine I promise," Brooke said trying to reassure him, but deep down she really didn't know. There was so much blood everywhere, a lot for one person to lose.

After trying to get some information from the nurses, all they could find out was that Haley was in surgery. Now Casey, Jamie and Brooke had no choice but to sit and wait. There was still no word from Nathan and that was 2 hours ago.

Another hour gone by and Jamie was asleep in the chair beside Casey with Brooke on the other side of her. Then out of nowhere Nathan came running franticly in calling for them.

"Casey, Brooke!" Nathan called, before he noticed them sitting. "I'm sorry I got here as fast as I could. Where's Haley is she okay? Where's Jamie?" Nathan kept firing questions. Brooke was the first to answer.

"Jamie's sleeping over here, and Haley is still in surgery, they wont tell us anything because we're not family," Brooke said.

"Okay, I'll go ask the nurse," Nathan said after catching his breath, He walked up to the nurse station to get more information, but there was nothing new to report. He was asked to sit and wait like everyone else.

He walked toward the girls and saw his son sleeping on two chairs. He took off his jacket and placed it over him, before kissing his forehead and sitting on the other side.

"So what happened exactly?" Nathan asked.

"It was during the game, Haley kept getting up to go to the bathroom ever five minutes, but I didn't think any thing of it," Broke said. Than Casey continued with the story.

"I noticed to, and then the last time she went I saw that she was in pain, she was holding her stomach and leaning against the wall. Then after the final shot was made I ran to find her. That's when I saw her unconscious and there was so much blood. To much blood Nathan," Casey said sadly.

She saw Nathan close his eyes with pain and when he opened them again there were unshed tears. He looked down at Casey and for the first time, they all noticed the blood stained on her hands and uniform.

"Oh God look at me. I'm sorry I didn't even notice. I should go wash up," Casey apologized and got up to go to the bathroom.

"Hey Casey, thank you for finding my wife…and congratulations on the game, you played great," Nathan said smiling sadly. Casey just nodded her head and smiled back, the smile didn't reach her eyes, much like Nathan's didn't.

Casey walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, only to see someone she didn't recognize. She was covered in blood, her hands stained and her eyes blood shot from trying hard not to cry.

As she began to wash her hands, she looked down into the sink to see how the water had turned red. She remembered all the blood on the floor pooling around Haley and she couldn't hold it in anymore. For the first time in 4 hours Casey finally broke down. For 5 minutes she spent sobbing over the washroom sink.

When she was done she wiped her tears and walked back out to the waiting room. When she got there she saw Nathan and Brooke talking to the doctor.

"They said I could see her now, can you guys stay here and watch Jamie," Nathan asked. Brooke and Casey both nodded their heads, and Nathan followed the doctor.

* * *

When Nathan walked into the hospital room he saw Haley lying there with tubes hooked up to her arms and face and it was like reliving the moment she got hit by Dante. And just thinking about that moment broke him down. He walked up to the bed, and Haley opened her eyes and he bent down and sobbed on her chest.

"God Haley you scared me, you scared me so much. What happened," Nathan sobbed.

Haley remained quiet just petting Nathan's head until he calmed down. Seeing her husband completely break down was making it harder for her, she needed to tell him what happened.

Once Nathan was done crying Haley began to tell him what happened. "Do you remember those two weeks you had off," Nathan just nodded his head, "well remember that night we sent Jamie off to Brooke's and we had the whole house to ourselves?" Nathan just nodded his head, he remembered, they didn't get out of bed until late the next afternoon. Haley paused and took a deep breath before she went on. "Nathan I'm…I was pregnant," she finished.

Nathan was surprised and happy at first, but when he heard her say I was, he knew that she had lost the baby. "How come you didn't tell me? I can't believe I didn't even notice" Nathan said.

"I was going to tell you in two weeks when you were do back home. I was going to surprise you on your birthday." Haley said with a wavering voice tears were becoming inevitable at this point.

" I went to the doctor a few weeks ago and she told me I was three months pregnant, but I was barely showing at all. I knew something was off about the pregnancy but I was just hoping I was wrong; I wanted this to work out so bad. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, and now our baby is dead and I feel responsible," Haley sobbed hard.

"No, baby no. This isn't your fault. Things like this happen; I promise you this isn't your fault. I love you Haley James so much, please don't think that," Nathan tried hard to keep it together, but the idea of Haley thinking she killed their baby was killing him. But he knew he had to keep it together for her sake.

For 5 minutes they sat there together while Haley cried and Nathan tired to comfort her. Eventually she fell asleep, Nathan got up to go let Brooke and Casey know the news.

As he walked back out into the waiting room, Jamie was still asleep as was Brooke on Casey's shoulder. Nathan just looked at Jamie, sleeping their so peace full, without a care in the world. And it killed Nathan knowing that Jamie could've had a brother or sister.

Casey noticed Nathan walk back out and shook Brooke awake. They both got up to see him, he spoke first. "She's okay. She just…she had a miscarriage….I…" Nathan couldn't finish the sentence before he broke down this time in Brooke and Casey's arms. It was so hard thinking about it, and feeling all these emotions. He knew that he had to be strong for both Haley and Jamie.

When Nathan stopped crying he gave the rest of the story and told Brooke and Casey that he was going to stay here tonight, and they would take Jamie home with them.

* * *

The next morning Jamie woke up wanting answers and to see his mom. They drove him to the hospital, he was going to stay there with his parents until Brooke and Casey had to come and get him again.

When they got home Casey crashed on the sofa, Brooke came down beside her. She was quiet at first, but when she started talking the conversation surprised Casey.

"When I was in the 10th grade after Lucas and I had a pregnancy scare," Off of Casey's shocked look she continued. "I know, no one really knew. Lucas never put it in his. But I am just thinking, what if I was actually pregnant back then? What if it wasn't a false alarm? I can honestly say that I don't know if I would've kept it," Brooke finished.

"I don't believe that. I think that you would've kept the baby." Casey said back.

"Yeah well you didn't know me back than. I'm not the same person I used to be." Said Brooke.

"You're right your not, you're better than the person you were. You're Brooke Davis, fiercely independent, beautiful, brilliant and brave." Casey said smiling at Brooke.

Brooke smiled back at her, "Yeah and who told you that."

Casey just smiled and said, "Lucas Scott." With just that it brought Brooke to tears. "Brooke you may not be proud of the girl you were all those years ago, but that silly, friendly and loyal girl changed so many people's lives. Haley, Lucas, Nathan and Peyton don't count. I'm talking about Erica Marsh, Rachel and most importantly Mouth, you changed their lives for just being who you are. So yeah I didn't know you back than, but I sure wish I did because she was a great person," Casey finished, she made a point to stare Brooke right in the eyes so she could understand the conviction in her voice.

Brooke just sat there, tears slowly rolling down her eyes, "Haley's the one in the hospital and I'm the one crying," Casey just laughed a little and hugged Brooke to her side.

It was 8:30 when the phone rang. It was Nathan asking them to come pick up Jamie. The hospital wasn't going to release Haley until tomorrow and Jamie had school. When Brooke and Casey got there, they both went to visit Haley.

Brooke was the first to walk in, she went straight to Haley's bed and before there were even words the tears started. Brooke sobbing and Haley trying hard to hold her own tears at bay. After they were done Casey was next, she went up to the bed and kissed Haley on the forehead.

"You scared me…I don't like being scared like that and I especially don't like blood," She said playfully but also completely serious.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for finding me, you saved my life," Haley said back.

"Yeah well I'm no hero. Just don't let it happen again. Remember scared of blood." Casey said playfully.

After everyone said goodnight, Jamie insisted that he wanted to be at his home. He wanted to get everything ready for when Haley would be coming home the next day. Casey agreed that she would stay the night with him so she could get him off to school and than clean up the house for Haley's return.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Haley had returned home, and to say things were hard was an understatement. Haley had completely shut down, she would barely eat or talk and would rarely leave the bed room, on top of all that she was still sore and that was a constant reminder of what had happened.

Nathan had taken an extended leave of absence from Basketball so he could be home with his family. But it didn't come into effect for another week. And with Haley the way she was he felt completely helpless, as did Jamie who couldn't understand why his mom was acting like this.

Casey had taken to spending all the time she had to being with Jamie. She would stay over and baby-sit Jamie so he wouldn't be alone. And Brooke did the same, everyday they would try to get Haley to come out of her room but she had completely shut everyone off.

When Nathan had finally returned home and found that things were the same, he needed to put a stop to it. The next morning when he got he made a point to open the blinds and get some sun into the room.

"Nathan close the blinds, I'm trying to sleep," Haley said groggily.

"No. Haley enough is enough; you can't keep living like this. I wont let you, you have neglected your job and Jamie and it's not okay," Nathan said back forcefully.

"Well Nathan I am not okay, I am not okay," Haley said back with as much force, tears rolling down her eyes.

Nathan took a deep breath, "I know okay, I know that you're not okay. But lying in bed all day isn't going to make it betters. Stop blaming yourself because it is not your fault. It's time for you to get better, for me and for Jamie." Nathan pleaded.

In that next week Haley had made a lot of progress. She was up and around the house, getting things back to normal. She still wasn't back at school, but she was cooking and cleaning and even smiling and the most noticeable the pain had gone away.

That night Haley and Nathan lay in bed together, Nathan had his arm wrapped around her. "How is the pain?" Nathan asked as he rubbed Haley's arm. "The pain is gone. At least there is it, the rest of me is going to need more time," Haley said sadly.

Nathan just nodded and removed his arm from her shoulder. He slowly pushed the blanket down both their legs and moved his body down until it was parallel with Haley's stomach. Slowly he started to lift her shirt up over her stomach. Haley's hand stopped his, "Nathan stop, I don't want you to see my stomach, I'm not comfortable with it," Haley pleaded.

"Stop you're beautiful and there is nothing that is going to stop me," He said back. He continued to lift her shirt until her belly was exposed. He slowly began to kiss all along her stomach. He continued to move down until his lips landed on the healed scar. Instead of moving away from it like Haley thought, he proceeded to kiss the length of it.

Haley just sucked in her breath, "Do you remember what I said to you when you asked me about my scar on my chest," Nathan asked. Haley remained quiet, "I said that when my heart stopped hurting so did the scar." A single tear ran down her cheek. "I promise you Haley when your heart has healed so will this scar. Let me do what I can to heal you, please let me help," Haley nodded her head and Nathan kissed her stomach again.

Nathan kept his face against her stomach; they both were quiet until Nathan spoke, "Hey little guys in there. One day, hopefully soon one of you guys is going to be born and your going to be a beautiful baby girl, that looks exactly like her mother. And your going to break all the boys hearts," Nathan continued Haley just laid there quietly crying, " but most importantly you're going to be a daddy's girl and I can't wait." Nathan finished. He felt Haley's stomach contracting, and when he looked at her face he saw that she was now crying. He crawled back up and kissed her and held her until she fell asleep.

After Nathan and Haley were able to clear things up and things started to go back to normal, Nathan had to leave again. Although Nathan was confident that Haley was much better he still asked Brooke and Casey to check in on her and Jamie every once and a while.

* * *

Today after school Casey decided the go by and see Haley. When she walked into the Scott house she found Haley on the phone with Lucas. Haley waved at Casey and told her she'd be done in a few minutes. Casey told her not to rush. Casey had been to the house many times and felt completely comfortable walking around. She found herself in the room where Haley had her piano.

Casey sat down and pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and started to run her fingers across the piano key's until a familiar sound came out of them. When she looked up she saw Haley standing in the doorway.

"Hey I didn't know you could play piano?" Haley said surprised.

"Uh yeah, I was taking lessons from the time I was 4 and than stopped when my mom got sick. And now everytime I see a piano I have this need to just play," Casey explained.

"I know the feeling. So what was that you were playing? I've never heard it before," Haley said curiously.

"Uh yeah…that's because I…well I wrote it," Casey said shyly.

The look of surprise on Haley's face was enough to bring a smile to Casey's. "You write music to? Is there anything else I don't know about you?" Haley asked.

"Well…I don't actually write music. I wrote a poem a while ago and just made it into a song," Casey said.

"How'd you do that?" Haley asked again.

"Well I wrote this poem years ago, it was my way of dealing with what was happening with my dad, and losing my mom. Than after what happened to you, I decided that it would make a good song," Casey said shyly toward Haley, she wasn't sure how to bring up what happened to Haley.

"To be truthful I put music to it…for you," she said. Haley just gave her a surprised look and she continued.

"When I had to deal with my dad and the abuse I would write poems or just write anything. And I know for musicians it's kind of the same way, you write down your thoughts and feelings and than add music to it. And it helps you know, dealing with the pain, and so I thought that maybe my words could help you deal too," She said in a hurry.

Haley just remained quiet starring at Casey. Before Casey had a chance to take it all back Haley asked to hear the song, lyrics and all.

"Well, okay I can play the piano but I can't sing to save my life, so you're going to have to. Just follow the beat of the piano." Casey instructed.

She could see that Haley was nervous. "What's the song called?" Haley asked before they began. "It's called Running Away," Casey said.

"Why'd you call it that?" Haley asked. She needed to know what the song was about in order to get the right emotion across.

"Well it's a slow song, a ballad I guess. It's about having felt pain and deciding that it's not okay to feel it and running away from it, finding a place where the pain doesn't hurt anymore. Deciding that you no longer want to feel the way you do and finding a place that makes it all better." Casey explained.

Haley nodded her head, "I get it. So how does the song start, what's the flow."? She asked.

"Well it starts off with just the piano and than the words start and by the second verse the acoustics start and than by the third verse, the piano, guitar and drums all start together and than the fourth and fifth verse fade out with just the piano. You want to give it a try?" Casey asked and Haley nodded and she began with the piano.

She nodded to Haley when to start. When her voice came through Casey knew that it was perfect.

_Don't lie and say that it's OK._

_It's alright here, there's nothing more to say._

_So I'm running away._

_I'm leaving this place._

_Yeah, I'm running away._

_I'm running away._

By the second verse Haley started to feel more comfortable. She had her eyes closed and was really feeling the words of the song.

_Don't tell me I'm the one to blame._

_It's too late for you to make me stay._

_No, I won't stay._

_So I'm running away._

_I'm leaving this place._

_Yeah, I'm running away._

_I'm running away._

Here it came, Casey could feel it, the speed of the piano came faster and Haley's voice came out louder. Haley was feeling the music and hearing where all the instruments needed to be. She pushed her voice longer and louder and it sent chills down Casey's spine. She couldn't help but smile and how easily Haley fell into the song.

_And faster than you can follow me from this lonely place._

_And farther than you can find me, I'm leaving_

_Yeah I'm leaving today._

_And I, I'll never let you find me._

_I'm leaving you behind with the past_

_No, I won't look back._

_And I don't want to hear your reasons._

_Don't want to hear you tell me why I should stay._

The ending of the song was coming and Haley felt all the pain and the hurt that Casey had felt, and she felt her own too. Time slowed down and the words remained in her head and in her heart. She knew she had been running away and it was time to stop now.

_And try, and try to understand me_

_And try to understand what I say when I say I can't stay_

_I, I'm moving on from this place_

_I'm leaving and I won't quit running away._

_I'm running away._

_I'm leaving this place._

_Yeah, I'm running away._

_I'm running away._

As the last cord of the piano was played Haley opened her eyes to see Casey smiling at her with tears in her eyes. "That right there, is the way it sounded in my head. It was beautiful," Casey said.

"Your words were beautiful. Thank you so much for letting me be a part of it, to feel what your felt and to feel what I had been avoiding. The song is so beautiful and true." Haley said back.

"Thank You, I appreciate it. Which is why I am giving you the song?" Casey told her. Haley just looked at her.

"I know that you have been trying to write an album for the past 2 years, and I want to help you. I want to give you the song. I knew the moment I heard your voice that this song was yours," Casey said.

"Case I can't take this song from you. These are your words and your feelings. This song belongs to you," Haley said back.

"Look Haley, if I could sing I would fight to record it myself, but I can't. And these words they deserved to be heard, for anyone who has been abused, or broken hearted or has lost someone. You are the only one that I know that can make this song be that. I need and want you to record it, for me and for everyone else out there," Casey told her passionately.

Haley just nodded her head and agreed that she would do it. Haley knew how the words of lyrics could change someone's life. She had learnt that from Peyton, who believed in the words of her favorite artists, music could change the world, you just have to let it.

Haley made a point to call Peyton and tell her about Casey. This young girl has had such a tortured life and has come out on top. Much like Peyton and Lucas had, music and writing has become an outlet to allow yourself to be who you are. She needed to tell Peyton that she would only record this song the way that Casey wanted it done and that Casey would be co-producing it, she wanted to make sure it had the same depth she felt when she wrote it.


	10. S7 EP 08 Shine Your Light On Us

S7 EP 08 Shine Your light On Us

School was officially done. In fact it had been done for a month now. After the championship game Casey had still not heard from the scout from UCLA and she was starting to worry.

Life had gone back to relatively normalness after the game and Haley's tragedy. Summer was here and everyone was taking full advantage of it.

It was now the middle of July and Casey still hadn't heard anything from UCLA, so to pass time she continued to work with Thud when they needed her, but most of her time was spent at Clothes Over Bro's with Brooke.

Today was one of the most beautiful. The sun was shining high in the sky, the weather was hot and the water was the perfect temperature to cool you off. But both Casey and Brooke were inside at Clothes Over Bro's working. The store had been busier in the morning before the heat kicked in. Now everyone was outside enjoying the hot summer air that Wilmington brought.

Inside Clothes Over Bro's Casey was sitting behind the main desk and Brooke was working on her designs. Brooke looked over at Casey and saw her typing away again on her computer. Every since Casey got the computer, the notebooks disappeared, except for the one Julian got her, which she still carried with her in her shoulder bag.

One day when Casey was working at Thud and Brooke was at home, she was doing laundry and went into Casey's room to see if she had any more dirty clothes. Instead she found one of the many notebooks that Casey used to always write in. Brooke felt guilty for looking at it but she was always curious to see what she was writing. What Brooke found looked like a story that Casey was writing about her life. The notebook that she picked up was a newer one, so it mentioned Brooke, Haley, Nathan and Jamie. Before she could go any further Casey had retuned home, so Brooke rushed to put everything back in place.

That was about a month ago, so she could only imagine what she had written now.

Both girls were quiet in the shop, both focused on their own tasks, when the sound of the door and a voice broke them from their thoughts.

"I thought I'd find you here", said the voice.

"What are you doing here?" Casey said back with anger.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving, I got a job over seas and I don't know when ill be back," said the voice back.

Brooke just looked on; she was shocked and also frightened. The last time she had met Charlie Evans he came in with such anger; that the only natural instincts for Brooke was to ultimately hate him. Now she just stood still unsure of how to take his sudden reappearance and the fact that Casey was so calm about it.

"Yeah I heard," Casey said back to her father.

Charlie shook his head, "I figure you would've, damn small towns nobody can mind their own business," he ranted to himself.

"So is that all you wanted? Or is there more?" Casey asked, she just wanted to get her father out of here.

"Yeah…I just wanted to come by and give you this," Charlie held up a key. "I sold the house, but the people moving in aren't coming for another month. If there is anything left that you want in the house it would be best to get it now," Charlie suggested.

"I have everything I need," Casey said back shortly.

Charlie just nodded his head and placed the key on the counter in front of her. "I figured as much. So I guess this is goodbye." Charlie finished.

"I guess it is," Casey said her eyes focused on the key.

Charlie just nodded his head again, looked around the store, nodded at Brooke and left without another word.

For 2 minutes after Charlie left Brooke stood there watching Casey, who was still watching the key on the counter. She wasn't sure if she should say anything, because she wasn't sure what to say.

Finally Casey made a move. She grabbed the key from the counter and walked out the door with such determinacy that Brooke had no choice but to follow.

Casey walked right out of the store across the street to the pier. She walked to the furthest point of the pier, pulled her arm back and whipped the key straight up and out into the deep blue sea.

After she threw the key she stood against the railing breathing hard. She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Brooke asked sincerely.

Casey nodded, "Yeah I feel much better. It feels good to let go.

Brooke nodded her head in understanding; it was almost three years ago that she stood at the same pier yelling at her mother over the phone, before she threw it into the water.

* * *

Haley had both made a physical and mental recovery from her accident and was now doing everything she could to move forward in her life.

Nathan was officially back home until November; his team didn't do as good as he hoped. They made it to the playoffs only to be beat in the second round. Nathan was upset, but with everything going on at home with Haley a part of him was glad that he was going to be home sooner.

Keeping true to both their promises, Haley and Nathan for the past month had been trying to get pregnant again. At first it took a while for Haley to want to do it again. She was scared that the same thing was going to happen again, and she didn't think she could make it through another miscarriage. But Nathan reassured her that no matter what happens he was there for her.

Another good thing for Haley was her music. After Casey had given her the song she had written, Haley called Peyton she agreed to let Casey help out on the song. Both Haley and Casey got into the studio, and although it took many hours they got the song recorded and sent over to Peyton. Ever since then Haley had been able to write so much easier.

* * *

Brooke had a secret, a very big and important secret. One she hadn't told anyone about, one that she was sure know one knew about.

It was two days later and Casey and Brooke was at the store again, when once again the door and a voice disturbed the silence.

"How much is it gunna cost me for an unfinished Brooke Davis design?" said the voice jokingly

Brooke whipped her head around as soon as she heard the voice, "Wha…what are you doing here?" Brooke asked shocked.

"What I can't come see my maid of honor and best friend?" said the voice back.

Brooke smiled and rushed forward to embrace the stranger, "I've missed you B. Davis," Brooke instantly had tears when she heard that. It had been way to long since she'd seen Peyton. "I've missed you to P. Sawyer, or I guess Scott," Brooke finished. Peyton just held her tighter, "I will always be Sawyer to you Brooke" Brooke smiled.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the girls apart. "I don't mean to interrupt this weird lesbian hug thing, but she's kind of eating her whole hand," Casey said pointing to the small baby in the stroller. Brooke looked behind Peyton to see little baby Sawyer indeed eating her own hand and seemingly loving it. Brooke went over and picked her up.

"Why do people keep saying that about us?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"I don't know. And when did you hire a mini copy of me to work here? Peyton asked back, looking curiously at Casey.

"Seriously, she will give you a run for your money," Brooke just smiled at Casey.

"Case come here I want you to meet by best friend Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Scott and my beautiful granddaughter Sawyer Brooke Scott," Brooke said.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Brooke had told me a lot about you," Casey said politely.

Brooke just shook her head, "It's not so much what I've told about you, but more of what she's read".

"Oh –I-See, you've read Lucas' book. It's nice to meet you too. So are you a Peyton and Lucas fan too?" Peyton asked.

Without hesitation Casey answered back, "No I'm more of a Brooke and Lucas fan."

Brooke just stood in shock, as did Peyton. They all remained quiet until Brooke broke the silence. "Well that's awkward. But speaking of Lucas where is he?"

"He is still in New York doing some last minute stuff for one of the books he's editing. He'll be here in a couple of days." Peyton finished.

"Wow it's a nice day out. What do you say I take little baby Sawyer here for a walk?" Casey asked out of the blue.

Peyton and Brooke both looked at her weirdly. "What, I promise ill bring her back, I'm not some weird Peyton stocker." Casey said jokingly.

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other again, "Been there." They both said almost heavily. Now it was Casey's turn to make a face, "People in Tree Hill are so weird. Plus Brooke has something to tell you." Casey finished, as Brooke just gave her a look.

"You know that thing you've been hiding for the last couple of months, the one you think I don't know about. But I do know and it would probably be best that you tell someone, cause if you're hiding it from me, then chances are no one else knows." Casey finished sternly.

"Wha…how'd…how'd you know?" Brooke asked in shock. Casey just laughed a little. "Brooke you're a clothing designer, I think I would notice when all of a sudden all your clothes are loose and big." Casey said back.

At this point all Peyton can do is stand back and watch in wonder. She is completely lost in the conversation, but she is more interested in Casey. Haley was right about her; she is so completely different, yet so familiar. She clearly had the fierceness that Brooke had and a drive that everyone only hopes for. Brooke and Casey broke her thoughts.

"I am so pissed at you right now for not telling me that you knew" Brooke said.

"Yeah well I'm pissed at you for not telling me what you know." Casey said back.

"Okay enough, can someone tell me what is going on? Brooke what are you hiding?" Peyton asked kindly.

"And that's my cue. I will be back in like 45 minutes or so, that'll give you guys enough time to cool down and process. Alright lets go baby Sawyer, the whole worlds waiting for you." Casey finished as she pushed the stroller out the door.

"Okay so spill what's secret Brooke." Peyton asked seriously.

Brooke hesitated for a minute; "Okay so…um…I'm pregnant…" she trailed off slowly.

Peyton was quiet for a minute trying to process the information, "Oh my god!! Brooke congratulations, Oh my god…it's Julian's right?" Peyton asked in surprise.

"Yes it's Julian's, I'm not a slut. And thank you, I'm so nervous I don't know what to do. I haven't told anyone yet, including Casey who clearly already knew, damn she's good" Brooke ranted.

"Okay Brooke breathe, this is good. You're finally getting what you wanted. You have a great guy, a great job and great friends. Everything is going to be good I promise. But can we celebrate now?" Peyton asked with a smile.

Both girls just started screaming and jumping in excitement. And at the same time were thinking just how well Casey knew them. She was spot on, 45 minutes later Casey returned with Sawyer to find Brooke and Peyton sitting down talking calmly.

Peyton had told everyone that she was back so Haley had asked everyone to come over for dinner that night. Peyton left to get ready and Brooke and Casey closed up the store and also went home.

* * *

As they walked in the door Brooke asked Casey, "So if you knew I was pregnant why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured if you wanted me to know that you would tell me when you're ready. And since I knew that you were defiantly freaked out I thought I'd give you a little push when Peyton showed up. Keeping it from me is fine, but Peyton is your best friend and I know how bad you wanted to tell her." Casey finished.

Brooke nodded her head in understanding and made her way to Casey were she wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you Case, I think that I just needed a push." Brooke said sincerely

"It's no problem at all. Also you have to tell everyone at dinner tonight. No more secrets, you know it never leads to anything good. And this is happy news so everyone will be happy. And before you even go there, Haley will be happy for you too, she loves you and knows that this is what you have always wanted." Casey finished back strongly.

Brooke just gave a deep breath and gave up; there was really no use in arguing with her. "Okay fine, ill tell them my big news, if you tell them yours" Brooke finished with a smug smile.

"Uh what big news, that my fathers leaving me?" Casey said back teasingly.

Brooke cringed a little at that, "No not that, this." She said as she handed Casey a big envelope.

Casey grabbed it from Brooke's hands, "Is that…."? Casey stuttered along.

"Yup it's from UCLA. Now open it up, I've been dying to know what it says." Brooke pushed. "Look Casey what ever happens we will figure it out, but have faith that you got in, okay?" Brooke reassured her.

Casey took a deep breath and ripped open the letter. She pulled out its contents and slowly read what it said.

"Okay Casey what does it say." Brooke asked she was so nervous and curious at the same time. She really hoped that Casey got what she always dreamed of.

"It says, Dear Casey Evan's we are pleased to offer you a full scholarship to our Basketball program, as well as a admissions to our concurrent Honors English program…. oh god, I got it, I got it!" Casey said with shock and excitement.

"I knew it, Congratulations, your dreams are coming true." Brooke said as she hugged Casey.

"When do you have to leave?" Brooke asked.

Casey read the letter again, and the smile slowly let her face. "It says I have to be there in two weeks…" Casey trailed off.

Brooke looked just as sad as she was, they both knew that this moment would come; they just thought it would happen later on. They weren't prepared for the reality of Casey leaving.

"It's okay, it's going to be fine. We will fly down this weekend and get you all settled, it's going to be fine. Now we have to get going, we don't want to be late." Brooke finished quickly.

Casey knew what Brooke was doing, she was avoiding the subject, and a part of her was okay with that because she really didn't no what to say.

* * *

Everyone was here, sitting around the Scott table, just talking and laughing and sharing.

Haley reached over and grabbed Nathan's hand, giving him the signal that she was going to announce their news.

"Okay so Nathan and I have some news." Everyone looked on curiously at them. "We have decided that we are going to try and have another baby" Applause and congrats went around the table. Casey looked at Brooke and told her it was her turn now.

"Okay so congrats you guys that amazing. I also have some news, and Haley I just want to say that this is completely unexpected and it was not planned, but it is what I always wanted" Brooke rambled.

"Okay so I'm…pregnant," Brooke said with a small smile. There was silence around the table, everyone holding there breathes for Haley's reaction.

"Oh my god Brooke, that is fantastic. Oh I'm so happy for you." Haley said sincerely and went over and gave Brooke a big hug. Haley's acceptance brought Brooke to tears.

Once everyone clamed down the dinner continued. "Casey next Friday is my basketball game, do you think you can come?" Jamie asked innocently.

It was right in this moment that Casey remembered that she also had some big news.

"Uh Jamie I would really love to…but I'm not going to able to make it, sorry buddy." Casey said apologizing.

"Why can't you come?" Jamie asked.

Casey was silent, and looked over at Brooke who was smiling at her sadly. "Well do you remember how I told you that I wanted to go to school at UCLA and I was just waiting to see if I got in?" She said, Jamie nodded his head. "Well…I got in" Casey said with some excitement.

Nathan was the first to congratulate her, and then it went in chorus, everyone happy to see that dreams were all coming true.

"And well I leave next Friday, to start basketball." Casey trailed off, looking at Brooke, who got up and excused her self from the table. Everyone at once congratulated her on getting into UCLA; it was Jamie to break the conversation.

"When will you be back?" Jamie asked. "I'm not sure bud, it all depends when Basketball finishes and then my classes. But for sure Christmas break and any other time I have off, I promise". Casey finished.

As Casey was explaining to Jamie why she wasn't going to be around it was Haley that noticed Brooke get up from the table and leave.

"Hey Tigger you okay?" Haley asked as she walked out into the backyard, where she saw Brooke standing by the pool.

"Yeah Tutor-Wife I'm fine" Brooke said back not so convincingly.

"It's great that Casey got into UCLA on full scholarship" Haley said sincerely.

Brooke nodded her head, "It really is" Brooke trailed off.

"It's going to suck when she's gone. I know that Jamie has grown quite attached to her. But it's defiantly going to be harder for you" Haley said, trying to get Brooke to open up to her.

Again Brooke just nodded her head, she looked over at Haley with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Come on Brooke, I know it's going to be hard and it's going to suck, but you have been such an important person in Casey's life. I'm sure she's just as scared to leave." Haley finished as she placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"I know, I'm just being stupid. I am so happy that her dreams are coming true. It's just…I'm going to miss her a lot. I know Peyton is all about 'People who always leave' but lately it seems to be more accurate for me. I know it's selfish for me to not want her to go, it's just I have a baby on the way," she rubbed her belly slowly, "And I selfishly want her here, I'm just being hormonal." Brooke finished sadly.

"Oh Brooke you're not being hormonal. Casey came into all of our lives unexpectedly, and at time where we didn't realize how much we needed her. But she loves you so much and that's what you need to remember" Haley said as she slowly wrapped her arms about Brooke.

For about 5 minutes they just stood outside hugging, before they realized that they had been gone for a long time, and went back in to finish up dinner.

The rest of the dinner went without incident.

* * *

It was two days after the dinner at Haley and Nathan's, Brooke was at home getting all of the last minute things organized for her trip to LA with Casey. While in LA the plan was to move Casey into her dorm, and than Julian was officially moving back to Tree Hill so her could be around for Brooke and the baby.

A knock at the door broke Brooke from her current plans. "Come in" she called out.

When the person entered the door, the first thing they saw was Brooke Davis standing at the counter, her back to the door. When the person cleared their throat Brooke turned around, and all that was heard was an intake of breath.

"Brooke..Oh my god," Lucas Scott barely got out.

"Lucas, oh my god hi," Brooke said back with excitement, it had been way to long since she'd seen him. She was about to make her way to him when she noticed that his face had lost color and he was staring at her stomach.

"Luke…Peyton told you I was pregnant right?" Brooke asked slowly.

Lucas nodded his head, "Yeah…it's just…wow…your pregnant. I'm…I'm sorry…it's just when I imagined you pregnant…it was so different in my mind…." Lucas just trailed off.

"I don't understand Luke, what do you mean different?" Brooke was confused.

"I'm meant…I just always…always thought it would be…mine." Off of Brooke's shocked face Lucas quickly continued, "No…I mean this is not me trying to get back together, I love Peyton I do. It's just, remember when everyone thought you were pregnant in our senior year, I remember thinking, we're not ready, but I loved you and I was okay with it. I know this is not the time or place, it's just they way I feel. This is all coming out wrong, I'm sorry." Lucas finished his rant with an apologetic smile.

Brooke was just quiet trying to gather her thoughts, "No Luke it's okay I know where you're coming from. There were moments when we were dating that having a child with you wasn't such a bad thing, but things change, clearly," Brooke finished pointing to her belly.

Both Lucas and Brooke laughed a little. Then Lucas closed the distance between them and hugged Brooke. They both sat down on the couch and got to talk.

Brooke told him all about Casey and getting into UCLA. About finding out she was pregnant. Then they talked about Lucas and his job as an editor with Lindsay's company. And all the work he gets to do on the road.

"So I took a look at that book you sent me and I finished editing it. And you were right it is amazing. I haven't seen such honesty and heart in work like that in a long time. I also gave it to Lindsay and she agrees, there is just some last minute thing's that have to be done before it can be published, like I don't know, letting the author know." Lucas finished teasingly.

"I know I want it to be a surprise. Casey doesn't even know that I know she wrote it all. But I hope to surprise her with it as a late graduation present. I just don't know how to yet." Brooke finished.

"Well this might help." Lucas said as he pulled a hardcover book out of his bag. It looked much like the one his mother bound for him when he graduated, the only difference, this one still didn't have a title.

"Oh Luke you didn't have to do this." Brooke said smiling down at the hard book in her hands.

"I told you Lindsay and everyone loved it and they want it to be published but it can't be done unless we have a title. And I know that picking a title for a book, especially your first one, is very important." Luke finished with a smile.

An hour later Lucas said goodnight to Brooke and was on his way home. While they were talking Casey returned home, Brooke quickly hid the book in the cushions. She officially introduced Casey and Lucas, they all talked for a little before Casey explained that she needed to get to sleep because tomorrow she was off to LA.

The next morning everyone gathered for a late lunch to wish Casey a farewell, with promises to keep in touch a lot. She made a promise to Jamie that she would write him letters as much as she could. She made Haley promise to continue to write music and to have that album done, and made Peyton promise to help her get it done. The farewell was a tearful one, but not as bad as it was going to be when it would be time for her to say goodbye to Brooke.

By 1 o'clock Brooke and Casey made their way to the airport. The flight to LA was uneventful, when they landed at LAX Julian was there to greet them. A hug and a kiss for Brooke and baby and hug and a kiss for Casey. They spent the rest of the night just hanging around the house relaxing and preparing for tomorrow.

10 am rolled around, Brooke, Julian and Casey made their way to the UCLA campus. After Casey got all of her information and they helped her get settled, Julian gave her a hug and a kiss and left her alone with Brooke.

"I guess this is it," Brooke said sadly.

"Yeah I guess…for now." Casey said as equally sad, she looked up at Brooke to see her trying desperately to hold her tears in.

"Brooke come on don't cry. Look it wont be that bad, I'll be back in three months, just in time to see you nice and pregnant," Off that Brooke just gave her a look.

Casey chuckled and went over and hugged Brooke. "Brooke I promise you I will call and write as much as I can, there's no way I could go too long without hearing your voice or just talking to you. I promise." Casey finished.

Brooke nodded her head. "Okay I should get out of here. I just want to say that, you changed my life, in the best way possible and you'll always be the little sister and best friend I never had." Brooke finished now officially crying.

They hugged for a little longer, than it was time for Brooke to leave. Before she left Casey handed her an envelope. "Read this when you're alone," she said and Brooke left.

The whole car ride home Brooke couldn't stop crying, leaving Casey behind was hard for her, too hard, but it was something that needed to be done. When Brooke and Julian returned home, Brooke told him she was going to go for a walk. She walked down to the beach, found a bench to sit on and opened Casey's letter.

"_Brooke…I'm not really sure where to start. When you first met me I was a girl trying desperately to hide myself and the secrets of my life. But you did the one thing no one every bothered to do, you listened to me. All my life I have learnt how to fend for myself, something that we had in common, but it was you who taught me that you don't always have to do things on your own. There are always going to be people out there that want to help and want to listen, and you were that person. A while ago I told you that you didn't change the world, that you WERE the change in the world. And that wasn't completely true, because you did change the world Brooke, you changed mine and for the rest of my life I will be great full for the chance you gave me and the faith you saw. I never got to tell you that I Love You Brooke Penelope Davis. I love you for the person you were and the person you are, so never change Brooke Davis not for anyone._

_Love, Casey_

Brooke finished reading the letter, silent tears running down her face. If Casey proved anything it was that things were going to be okay, she was sure of it

* * *

Three months later it was Christmas and Casey was back in Tree Hill. Brooke was 7 months pregnant and completely hormonal. Haley and Nathan finally got pregnant and she was due towards summer. Casey had kept good on her promises and had been writing and calling both Brooke and Jamie as much as she could.

Basketball was going good, it was hard and took a lot of her, but she kept with it. Casey loved every second of her English courses. This was stuff that everyone already knew.

For Christmas everyone got together at Haley and Nathan's to once again celebrate another year passing.

Before dinner everyone opened there presents under the big tree. Everyone got what was asked for and much more. One important gift that was given out was Haley James-Scott second complete album, years in the making. Everyone was so excited to finally be able to hear Haley finally sing again, and even more excited for the release of the album that was due in a month.

All the presents were opened and the paper was lying everywhere. Everyone pitched in, in the cleaning. "Hey there's one more." Jamie said coming out from under the tree holding a small package. "It's for Casey he said reading the tag."

Casey just looked around she had opened everything that was hers. "It's from me," Brooke's voice broke through her thoughts.

"I wasn't sure when I was going to give it too, so just don't be mad when you see it okay." Brooke finished.

Jamie came over and handed Casey the present. She slowly opened the paper with seven sets of eyes wondering what it was. Finally the paper was off, it was a hardcover book, the cover was black with nothing on it. She opened the first page and saw Chapter 1, she read the first couple of lines and realized that the words she was reading were her own.

"Are you mad," Brooke asked slowly. Casey lifted her eyes and looked at Brooke with a shocked expression. "I'm…I'm not sure what I am, a little bit of everything right now. How…How…." Casey trailed off.

"Ever since I met you all you did was write and then when I got you the laptop all you did was type. I thought that maybe it would mean more if one day you could look back on everything you wrote and see it as a novel. I know I crossed a line by snooping and technically stealing, but you work is good and it matters," Brooke looked over at Peyton when she said this, she knew how important it was to Peyton when Lucas said it to her, " I just wanted you to be able to really cherish what you've done, and I promise I haven't read it, only Lucas has." Brooke finished, she was nervous that Casey would be upset.

"What do you mean Lucas has read it?" Casey asked question.

"Well…I decided if I'm going to get it bound then at least have a successful author look at it and decide if it can be published." Brooke finished.

Casey remained quiet still looking at the book in her hands, her book. When Brooke said that there was an option of getting her book published, she was curious to see if it could. She looked up, about to ask, when Lucas interrupted her.

"It can," Lucas said reading Casey's thoughts. "I brought it to my editor and she loved it and I loved it and we decided that we want to legally publish and distribute your book, but there's just one problem." Lucas finished.

Casey was in awe of the idea of her book being published, but that awe was silenced when Lucas said that there was a problem.

"What kind of problem? I have no problem changing some things, but this is all truth, so it would be kind of hard to change things." Casey asked scared that things would be lost.

"No nothing like that, its just there's no title for the book." Lucas said.

Casey gave out a little chuckle; she was worried it was going to be something bigger. "Yeah I guess I never put one down on paper, I guess it's time to think of one." Casey said.

"Okay but can that wait until after dinner cause I am hungry," Jamie's voice broke through.

Everyone just laughed at Jamie's out burst. Everyone congratulated Casey on her book and went to the table. She also made it clear to Brooke that she wasn't mad; she was great full that once again Brooke was taking a chance on her.

Everyone was seated around the table, eating the great meal Haley had prepared, conversing and laughing. Casey just sat back and took it all in, this is what the book was all about, family.

In the last 5 years of her life, she had gone through losing two parents and a home. She also gained friends and a new family. People who saw her for who she was, life wasn't simple and it certainly wasn't easy, but with the help of people who love you, anything is possible.

Thinking about family made Casey remember reading Lucas' book, specifically the chapter where he decided he was going to leave Tree Hill and move to Charlotte with Keith.

"I've got it," Casey said out of know where, her voice breaking through the other voices.

"Got what?" Jamie said.

"The title of my book, I know what I am going to call it." Casey said smiling wide. "It just came to me, I have Karen to thank for it."

Lucas just looked at her confused, he knew for a fact Casey had never met his mother.

"So what are you going to call it," Brooke asked anxious to know.

Casey slowly smiled a big smile and said, "One Tree Hill."

Slowly the realization of the name came across everyone's face, Lucas who had a huge smile, and unshed tears in his eyes. Everyone at the table had read Lucas' book, some many times. It was that moment when Karen sat Lucas done in his room and told him, there will only be one tree hill.

It was in the many moments that Casey had had with these people that she realized it didn't matter where you came from, or the way you were brought up, it was the people in your life willing to have there's changed, and Tree Hill played a big part in the person she had become now.


End file.
